Alone in the Woods
by Fishguts-Sama
Summary: Clare finally was old enough to see the Lodge her father bought years ago. When everything seems to be going well, a goblin named Marak comes out of nowhere and reveals those she trusts are more than they turned out to be!
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

_**Book: Hollow Kingdom, by Clare B. Dunkle, Fanfic by: Fishguts-Sama. Thanks for reading!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful spring day, the trees and hills were fresh and moving quickly across the car window. She wished she was outside to enjoy it though. The young girl's hand was pressed gently on her right cheek as she stared aimlessly at the countryside.

"We're almost there ma'am." spoke the calm driver in the front seat.

She didn't reply, but brushed her short blonde hair away from her peach face and blue eyes. The drive was long, she was lucky to find a car before she departed from town; she dreaded sitting in a bouncy carriage. The car stopped in a gravel entry front, an older woman with pulled back grey hair and a large smile welcomed them. She stepped out of the car weakly, not waiting for the driver to open the door for her. Her feet wobbled a bit before she regained her posture, and she walked forward in her white dress and lavender sash.

"Welcome Clare! I welcome you to the Lodge!" the woman cheered at her, waving her hand in the air.

Clare smiled sweetly before giving the kind woman a curtsy and a hug. The woman showed her inside, the wood structure had Clare looking up at the tall ceilings for what felt like several minutes.

"The Lodge has been here longer than I have, and I'm still amazed that it still stands." the woman giggled as she walked towards the stairs. "We get lots of storms and wind this time of year, so hopefully you'll get used to it as I have." she continued as she led Clare up the stairs.

"I like storms actually," spoke Clare cheerfully behind her. "They're always so fascinating to watch!" she cheered as they took a turn down a hallway of doors.

The woman did'nt turn around, but lead her to a door on the right, which faced the front.

"Here you are!" spoke the woman as she unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Clare in. "This room belonged to my great great grandmother's niece many many years ago, and her grandmother too!" she blathered on.

The room was very large, maybe a little old fashioned for Clare's taste, but the bed looked extremely comfortable.

"If you need anything, just holler down the hall, I'll be right there." she smiled before leaving the room to Clare.

It took only one day out in the fields of her new territory to settle in for Clare. The hills were beautiful, the trees comforted her inner feelings, and the fresh air was sensual. Clare and the old woman sometimes dined alone, but they had occasional visits from people who owned the other house not too far from the lodge. Another elder woman, named Cythia, who seemed to love flowers and their strong perfume more than her expensive fur coats she wore daily. She seemed a little arrogant, but was very entertaining for Clare who seemed to contradict whatever she threw at her. Cynthia had a short husband, a very short husband. He was maybe a little higher than her knees, and Clare herself was very short as it was. He was such a father figure, very kind, had white hair and a beard, and a warm smile. Howard, reminded her a lot of Clare's father, or what she could remember at her young age.

"So, you're going to live up here permanently?" spoke Cynthia between sips of wine.

"Yes, I love it so much up here, I don't ever want to leave." she smiled cheerfully.

"How did you decide to live in such a wild area Clare?" asked Howard kindly. "After all, you left such a posh place in society, and to come up here where there's hardly a soul causes us to wonder does it not?" he chuckled.

"Well, I've lived in the city for such a long time, but I remember coming here when I was very young." she continued as she cut her dinner. "Once I was old enough, was I only allowed to visit this place without my parents." Clare's parents died ill when she was very young, she could hardly remember her parents, but she knew they were beautiful. Her father had chestnut brown hair, clear blue eyes, and a scruffy moustache. Clare's mother on the other hand, had long gold wavy hair, and soft jade eyes. Some she could remember, would tease her of being an elf, which she would laugh loudly at. Her parents, mainly her father, encouraged her to read books and even about mythical creatures(which she seemed only interested in fairies), but Clare was more fascinated with games, and daydreaming. The property was given to her offically by her godfather on her eighteenth birthday, which she eagerly prepared to see.

"Oh? Really?" spoke the old woman curiously. "When was that?"

"I cant remember much, but I was at least five or somewhere around that time."

"Did you own the property then?" Howard asked.

Clare shook her head while taking a bite of her salad. "We took the day out by the lake, and my father only bought it within the last year of his life. It's called Hollow lake correct?"

"That's right," nodded Cynthia. "Hollow lake has been here for ages, some say that druids or goblins come out of the hills at night." she giggled out loud with delight.

"Goblins?" Clare asked. "They don't exist, just most likely made up by some child." she insisted while grinning cheerfully. Although she now wishes that magical beings existed, Clare knew it was too good to be true.

"Maybe," spoke Howard. "But they've been around for centuries, held on by breaths of the people who've lived here." he took a sip of wine before he continued. "And Marge's family has been here longer than we have!" he smiled across the table.

"My great grandmothers even lived here, and I guess I joined in the tradition!" she cheered.

The group laughed and chatted on for several minutes before Howard and Cynthia decided to leave, the sky just starting to show colors of crimson and orange. They picked up their coats off the coat rack and walked out onto the gravel. Marge and Clare bid them farewell from the door.

"Make sure you bring David next time!" Marge cheered, waving at her two friends. She didn't notice at that time Clare blush silently. Clare had met David one day in the pasture, who seemed to have boundless information on the history of Hollow lake. He was handsome, had curly brown hair with matching brown eyes. To many he wouldnt seem actractive, but for some reason Clare seemed to like him. David was the two's son, and was even a graduate of a posh college!

Marge went inside while Clare stayed outside to listen to the trees move in the breeze, and to watch the red sunset. The trees seemed to be wispering secrets to her, almost tickling her ears with its voice. Finally after a few minutes, she turned to go inside, but she heard something rustle behind her. Clare quickly turned to look in the dark tree's, she could see nothing, but looked up at the tall tree's. Still waving in the wind, the trees waved in the direction of the lodge, almost warning her of something, or perhaps someone. Clare quickly dashed inside, closing the door quickly and locking the door behind her. She felt her beating heart and adrenaline fade calmly, she felt much better now that she was inside. Clare didnt realize that she was being watched by Marge until she turned around, blushed, and went to bed embaressed.

Clare had a fear of the dark since she was little; and at being eighteen, she shouldnt be afraid of such things shouldnt she? After dressing for bed, Clare hesitantly turned off the light and went to bed. Clare dreamed of flying over the valley, the magnificant moon beaming down onto the famous Hollow Lake, she could feel herself light as a feather, and soaring with the birds in the sky. She continued to fly until suddenly, she could no longer fly, and she fell hopelessly towards the lake. Clare could feel her hands reach out and struggle towards the night sky, and her stomach feeling qeezier and queezier as she fell towards the water. Thats when she awoke, sweaty, and cletching her soft pillow for dear life. It was not too long from dawn, so she got up and left the quiet house without a word.

The trees were not waving anymore as she stepped out into the woods, the first rays of the sun just hitting the treetops. She did not know where she was going, but that didnt stop her from continuing past the dark trunks of the tree's. As Clare walked across perfect green grass, she came upon a wall of tree's in her path. Curious how so many trees could be in front of her, she squeezed barely past them, and realized she was in a giant circle of tree's. The sky could be seen overhead, and the treetops almost blocked all sight past its tall branches. It was the quietist place Clare had ever been, no sound of the chirping birds or howl of the wind could be heard. Seeing that she was alone, she did what she always did: sing. Clare had a huge passion for singing, but she was always greatly embarrassed with singing in front of people. She could hear her voice almost circle the whole area, and feel her song fly around her and embrace her shoulders and heart. She had loved to sing since she was a child, and mostly sing stories made up on the spot; but this time she sang of wishes. It was almost dark, she had spent the entire day in the circle of the tree's. Clare danced happily in spirals, staring happily at the clear sky; until she had a feeling she was being watched. Silancing, she turned and looked all around her. Although her eyes saw nothing, she felt that something, or someone was there.

"Who's there..?" she asked nervously. No response. "Who's there?!" Clare yelled turning back and forth. She felt that the tree's were a barrier for some reason, their tall trunks raising high into the sky and blocking the world outside it.

"I..I know there someone here! Show yourself!" she demanded out of fear, hoping she wasnt loosing her mind. The darkness was starting to come down on the clearing, which only made her more paranoid and fidgety. Clare heard some footsteps ahead of her, the sounds of her heartbeat pounding in her ear. A short old woman, around the size of Howard stepped into the clearing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just couldnt stop myself from listening to your lovely song." the woman spoke smiling.

Clare blushed red and let out a loud sigh of relief. The older woman chuckled, noticing her face and sigh.

"Oh dont be embarrassed!" she teased, "a voice like that would make anyone jealous."

Clare walked closer to the woman, and realized how short she was. She even a little shorter than Howard, had wavy white hair, a face of wrinkles, and was holding a basket of what seemed to be stones, herbs and mushrooms.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but whats youre name?" Clare asked trying to change the conversation.

"I'm Agetha," she grinned revealing more wrinkles. "Oh do let me read your palm dear!" Agetha suddenly cheered, snatching Clare's hand before she could react. What a strange woman, Clare thought as she watched her turn it side to side with the small amount of daylight.

"What a skillful hand you have!" Agetha perked. "A writers fork, an artists nob, and an exstremely fine lifeline! In fact, you might live longer than you would expect I assume." she smiled at the confused Clare. "And.." she said pausing. "an interesting love line! But dont worry! Your match will be fine." Clare wasnt listening to the last reading, she was gazing at the moon coming over the center of the clearing. She smiled as its moonbeams shone down below like a beacon. Her feeling faded when she heard the tree's moan in the breeze, and started to look out into the black woods, inching closer to Agetha.

"Oh? Afraid of the dark are you?" she spoke teasing. "I can help you get back to your house Clare, dont worry." Agetha spoke while picking up her basket again.

"How do you know my name?" she questioned curious.

Agetha grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the circle, speaking as they went.

"Oh everyone up here knows you, the newest heir to owning all the land you see up here, who wouldnt know you?" she smiled back at Clare. As they left the tree circle, Clare looked up to see a black horse, with a cloaked rider placed on its back. She couldnt see his face, but she knew he was looking at her through its large hood. Her first impression scared her, and felt uneady almost immediately as she gazed at the dark rider. Agetha however, seemed to know him.

"Oh Marak!" she waved. "How are you this fine evening?"

The rider spoke with a rich, pleasant and commanding voice to Agetha, leaning over his horse to speak to her.

"Fine I guess, who's your short friend?" he said teasing. Clare twitched, she hated very much to be called short, even more since Agetha was much shorter than her! Agetha giggled in response, but then brought her closer to Marak.

"Such a pretty thing isn't she?" she spoke as Clare blushed. "Clare here needs an escort to her house, Marak, she's a little afraid of the dark." Clare turned at Agetha, embarrassed with herself.

"I'm not afraid of the dark! I'm just..well.." Clare paused trying to think of an excuse.

"Scared?" suggested Marak, who started laughing loudly. Now feeling even more embarrassed, she turned sharply to Agetha.

"Couldn't you just show me the way Agetha?" Clare asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh no! Marak knows the woods like the back of his hand!" she insisted. "I would just stumble around in the night like a blind dog."

Gazing at Marak, who now had his horse turned the other direction, looked down at Agetha. "You want to ride? Or.." Marak gazed at Agetha pausing and speaking in a joking tone. "I'd rather walk." Then the two started laughing loudly, it seemed to Clare that they were laughing at an inside joke of some sort. After they finished laughing, Marak started trotting away slowly, but then stopped after a few feet.

"You coming Clare?"

Hesitantly stepping forward, she walked nervously next to the horse. Clare turned around to wave goodbye to Agetha, but when she looked back, she wasn't there.

"Come on now, don't be figity." he teased.

Clare turned back to Marak annoyed. "I am not figity!" she stated. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Agetha." Clare continued as she walked by the horse.

Marak let out a slight laugh. "If you say so."

The walk through the woods was very creepy for Clare, but was at least thankful that someone was there; even Marak. Usually she wasnt the sort of person to be clumsy, but for some reason she was tripping over everything; which entertained Marak greatly. It was very cold, she had already stepped in puddles, and tripped on broken branches and bushes, and rocks. Her outfit she could barely see, but she could tell by the way she moved that it must have been covered in mud and dead leaves. Clare constantly wonder how the horse wasn't tripping over anything, and how Marak could see in such darkness.

"So," Marak engaged in conversation. "What brings you to Hollow Lake? Is it tourist season already?" he chuckled loudly.

Clare tried to remain calm, and not fall for the cloaked man's taunts, but she knew she wouldn't hold out much longer. "I thought you knew about me Mr. Marak, Agetha told me that everyone knew me." she said coldly. "I guess you must live under a rock or a cave to not know who I am."

Marak turned to Clare, still covered by his cloak. "Or a lake?" he questioned back. Before Clare could reply, he interrupted. "Oh don't worry Miss Clare, I know plenty about you. I just refuse to let you know how much." he snickered.

Clare was about to chuck a rock she had in her pocket from a previous fall, when she tripped over another large branch and fell face first into the leafy ground. Marak hooted with laughter, Clare could have sworn that he almost fell off his horse with laughter.

"What perfect timing!" he gasped. "It couldn't have been anymore perfect!" Marak continued to laugh loudly again.

Clare on the other hand, was boiling with rage, trying to keep her cool against his loud laughter. Pushing herself off the ground, she stood back up and wiped her face with her arm.

"Oh I'm sorry Clare, I should have helped you up." Marak joked. "Of course, the key words are 'should have'."

"Yes you should have." she grumbled. Clare couldnt believe how inconsiderate Marak was being. She had constant encounters like this, but mostly with children or rude people.

The two went on through the forest, Marak still teasing the tired Clare as they went around the trees. Clare felt as if the tree's were bending inward from the cold night wind, and almost felt them watching over her like a parent. It wasn't long until they finally reached the front of Clare's home. She felt a rush of joy cover her as she saw the warm lights and smoke escaping from the chimney. Marak stopped in front of the house, still on his black horse.

"Here you are Miss Clare, next time don't stay out too late." spoke Marak.

Clare looked up at Marak, It was time for her to thank him, but she didn't want to at all. "Thank you..Marak, for helping me find my way home." she said quietly.

Marak adjusted himself on his horse proudly, and bowed. "Of course." Just as he bent over, he looked up at Clare. The moon's light reflected down onto the area, and through the dark cloak, she saw his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and knew in an instant, they were'nt human. Marak's eyes were as gold as jewelry, and almost seemed to look through Clare's very soul. She took a step back in response, and clenched her hands near her heart.

"What are you?" she sputtered at Marak nervously.

He sat back up on his horse, and tightened his grip on the horses reigns. "Have a good night, Miss Clare." he said darkly before disappearing into the night.

Clare stepped back inside and found her neighbors and Marge sitting at the table playing cards. "Oh Clare! Youre a mess!" said Marge surprised at her tattered appearance. "Are you alright?" Clare nodded slowly, she felt her legs weak and wobbly, she didn't know how much longer she could stand. "Do you feel well Miss Clare?" asked Howard noticing her pale face and tired eyes.

Clare smiled back at Howard, trying not to let them worry. "Oh I'm alright, I just got lost in the woods and I clumsily fell in a large puddle." she giggled with a poker face almost. "Excuse me, but I'm going to bed." she said curtsying and walked towards the stairs. When she stepped into her room and closed the door, she fell exaustedly to the floor. Clare hugged her arms and pulled her short legs closer to her body; she couldn't believe what she had seen, never the less make it through the forest in the dark. All she could think about as she prepped for bed was his golden eyes. They were beautiful, but creepy in another sort of way. When she laid down into the bed, Clare already felt sleep taking over her legs and gradually her arms and torso. She switched off the light with her last ounce of strength, and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo! My first chapter! I am having soooo much fun fanfic this book! (I know there's a lot of grammer mistakes!) BTW, I've only read the first book, so forgive me if things were added in the second & third book and I didnt add them in or make the story follow them! I'm sorry! Otherwise, thanks goes to OfficialRambler for suggesting this book to me! Without her, this wouldnt be here! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 The Goblin King

For the next few days, Clare stayed away from the forest. She felt a little embaressed at her fear, and longed to be with the forest once more.

Clare was alone in the dark forest, the tree's howling again in the wind. Clare cried out for someone, anyone to help comfort her fear of the dark. She suddenly saw Marak riding towards her on his black horse, although she was greatful that someone was there, Clare felt a wave of ultimate fear and uneasyness come over her small body as Marak rode on. The horses hoofbeat getting louder and louder, Clare dashed off in the opposite direction trying to escape. Why she was running, she didnt know. Gazing back at Marak, she noticed that his hand was outstretched, ready to grab her off her feet and take her away. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over a root, and watched in horror as Marak got close enough to grab her. Clare heard herself screech. She awoke scared and out of breath. Clare breathed quickly, her heartbeat feeling like it was going to break out of her chest. In a few minutes, Marge knocked on the door.

"Are you alright Clare?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes I'm alright, I just had a nightmare thats all." Clare spoke wiping her face. "Sorry to have worried you Marge."

"Alright then, goodnight." Clare noticed Marge's candlelight disapear from under the door. It took her at least another hour to finally get to sleep. The wind had gotten worse since she went to bed, it clattered the windows and awoke Clare every few minutes; not to mention the noises of the house settling. Clare slept in late, and skipped breakfest trying to get as much sleep as possible. When she finally got up, Clare found a note downstairs saying that Marge went to Howard's for lunch. After last night's nightmare, Clare wasnt that hungry anyway, so she just grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before stepping outside to breathe fresh air. The wind was gone, it was a little cloudy, and the temperature couldnt have been perfect. The forest was pretty much inviting her to play inside the tree circle as before, but after the previous night's experiance, she decided to just go play out in the countryside. Buttercup's and daisy's were everywhere, and to her surprize, David was sitting on the hill reading.

"David!" cheered Clare happily.

Turning from his book, he smiled and waved at Clare. "Good afternoon, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the Hall." he smiled with his brown eyes.

Clare sat down calmly next to him, hoping she wouldnt blush while she was there. "I didnt feel like listening to your mother bather on about parties today." Clare joked.

David shrugged in agreement. "I understand that statement completely." he said almost sighing.

Looking down at his stack of books, Clare grabbed a black book that resembled a dictionary. "So what are you doing out here?" she gazed back at him smiling. "Just researching again?"

David suddenly grabbed the book out of Clare's hands, which frightened her greatly. It seemed so out of character of him to do such a thing, but Clare blushed feeling guilty with herself.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

David smiled back and waved his hand. "Sorry, I didnt mean to scare you." he apologized. "These books are old, so I'm trying to keep them in good condition."

"Oh?" Clare said trying to sound interested. "What are they about?"

Moving the current book in his hands closer to Clare, he showed the book. "More history on Hollow lake of course." he smiled.

"History?" she sighed, and layed back on the grass. "I'm not a large fan of history, except for stuff on mythology and the sort."

"I figured so." David replied sadly. Clare sat back up quickly trying to continue the conversation.

"But It might be facinating If I knew more about it!" she said waving her hands. "Like.." Clare pondered for a second. "why is Hollow lake called Hollow? I've heard that hollow could be symbolized as a evil spirit or something.." she went off.

"Well, there's many ideas that could go with that." David replied sounding professional. "Hollow, could be derived with 'holy' or that 'Hollow' was a word used by the druids who used to live here. And if we consider other languages.." David stopped and looked at Clare. From the look of her hazed eyes, he could tell she had no clue what he was talking about.

"You dont know what I'm talking about do you?" he chuckled. Clare rubbed the back of her head embaressed. "Nope." she giggled.

The two talked for a while before Clare decided to head back home. She returned to see Marge had come back with fruit and vegetable seeds; she wanted to start a garden from the looks of it. Seeing that Clare had nothing else to do, she asked to assist her. Clare reluctantly agreed, knowing that nightfall was coming in a few hours but went upstairs to grab her hat. The ground was much tougher than Marge expected, and after many attempts at digging, went out to find the stable boy to help. Clare strugged using the heavy shovel, but managed after a long period of time to dig some holes for Marge's tomato plants. She bent over, and suddenly a slight gust of wind lifted Clare's hat right off her blonde head. Grumbling as she chased the hat into the nearby woods, something didnt feel right to Clare. After grabbing her straw hat back, Clare turned to return to the house, but for some very bizzare reason, it was no longer in sight.

"Shoot." she cursed. "Where's the Lodge? I know I didnt go too far." Clare said stomping in the direction she came. But no matter how much walking she did, Clare never managed to get closer to the house. It was starting to get late, Clare became more paranoid. Clenching her hands against her chest again, she started taking turns in the woods, telling herself that she went a certain way but then realizing too late she never did. It was dark, the moon was glowing through the forest, and like the previous night, became very windy. The gusts whipped her dress against her legs wildly before pulling it away again. Clare struggled to find her way in the night, and finally just fell onto the green grass without hope. After a few minutes, Clare heard something, it sounded like the rippling of water. Sitting up on the grass and looking into the dark woods, she saw the famed Hollow lake just out of the edges of the trees. She walked wearily to the lake and gasped at its dark blue color, it was such a brilliant color and reminded her of blueberries. The reflection of the moon shone down on the dark lake, and Clare could have sworn that it was the moon's twin. The whole scenery amazed her. The lake was very large, and was maybe the size of the whole surrounding forest and more. Sitting by its calm waters, Clare looked at the stars, hoping in someway they could guide her back.

"Hello Miss Clare." spoke a familiar voice.

She jumped, and clenched her heart like it had been hit with something. The voice laughed loudly from behind her. Clare knew who it was, and turned around; expecting to see the cloaked Marak again. But once she layed her eyes on him, she could have cared less if he wore the cloak. Clare felt the color leave her face as she looked at Marak's true image with horror, which he chuckled with satifaction. She had no idea what he was, and like she thought during their last encounter, he indeed wasnt human. Marak had a big, boney lean body. His legs were slightly bowed and large clawed and knotted hands gave her the impression that he was very strong. Upon Marak's head was straight, deep red colored hair that draped down onto his shoulders and face in a wispy like manner. Two very pointed ears extended from underneigth his red hair like a terrier dog. His skin was a ghastly pale grey, and only his nails were a shade of dark tan. The first thing Clare noticed immediately two small, white fangs extended from his mouth. Marak stood wearing a dark green cloak with no hood, and golden lettering and symbols trailed the edges of the fabric. He was at least six feet tall, and his golden eyes stared down at the short Clare.

Clare felt her heartbeat pound in her ears. She didnt blink and hoped she was still in her giant bed having a nightmare. Everything about Marak seemed to be very frightening, it would have maked sense if she was dreaming. Marak took a step closer to Clare. who felt a wave of fear and stood up quickly to run away.

"Did I scare you?" he grinned at the terrified Clare. Clare stopped and looked at Marak. "Of course I did, I assume most who took a glance at me would be frightened."

Clare didnt move. Her tongue and mouth were dry, she was now shaking and seemed to be frozen with fear. Clare could'nt keep her eyes off of the strange creature, especially his hair and golden eyes. Those were the only thing she found closest to a human, and stuck out in the darkness like a sore thumb. After a second, she blinked twice and realized what she was dealing with.

"You're...you're a goblin arent you?" she managed to speak shakily. Clare remembered a picture of a goblin in a picture book about fairies when she was little; they were the key predators of fairies.

Marak looked at her surprized, but then grinned slyly at her. "You surprize me every time Clare, so you know about goblins!" he cheered. "Yes I am a goblin, but not an ordinary one for that matter. I am the king of all goblins." he bowed proudly.

"There's more of you?" Clare shuddered. She couldnt imagine more than one Marak without feeling scared and annoyed.

Marak laughing at her remark before nodding. He smiled at her with his fangs glistening in the moonlight. "There's a whole city of goblins, and few traces of elfs too." he continued. "And they're all right below your feet Clare." Marak pointed to Clare's shoes.

Inching back even more, Clare looked at the goblin king surprized and afraid. "What do you mean underneith my feet?" Clare lifted her feet nervously, and inching a step back as she looked. "I see nothing, stop trying to scare me Marak."

"If you want me to be specific," Marak placed his hands on his arms. "they're under the lake."

Clare gasped and looked at the watery lake. She wasnt sure if she should believe him. I mean how could anyone, even goblins live underneith the lake? Quite impossible, Clare thought to herself. But it was quite impossible for a goblin to be standing right in front of her. Clare remembered when she tried to tease Marak earlier about where he lived, and he suggested the lake.

"Youre lieing!" she shouted in frustration.

Marak glared and laughed at her anger. "Humans lie Clare, I assure you that goblins dont."

"Goblins have been said to trick people!"

Marak laughed. "Of course we trick people, but so do humans dont they? I'll bet you know that your neighbor's wife is a complete fool, and every word that comes out of her mouth is trash."

Clare looked at Marak, he was right. Although Cynthia is a very enertaining person, she lies almost every second; and poor Howards has to lie agreeing in order to keep on good terms. Still trying to prove Marak wrong in some way, she started pouring through her memory banks looking for more information on goblins. She couldnt remember anything else, besides goblins being cruel in nature; which Marak was sticking to the part.

"Anything else?" he joked, Clare was silent. "Nothing else on goblins? I expected you to know more since you knew what I was." he chuckled again.

Out of frustration, Clare threw the same rock from the previous encounter at Marak's head. He dodged, but by then Clare had dashed off at full speed into the forest. Clare had never ran so quickly in her life, and was strangely managing to avoid obsticals. She didnt know how close Marak was, but Clare didnt dare look back. As Clare ran, she kept asking why this was happening to her, and prayed to the stars and trees that she could escape from the goblin king. Soon she heard footsteps behind her, and knew Marak was catching up to her. The wind was pushing Clare side to side as she ran past trees and bushes. After taking a turn past a large tree, she climbed a tree as fast as she could. Not caring about cuts and scrapes, she scrambled her way up the tree with amazing speed. When she went as high as she could go, she looked out into the forest, but saw no Marak.

"Did I loose him?" She thought to herself. Clare was out of breath; if she ran anymore she thought she was going to collapse. It was too quiet, and looked frantically for Marak in the dark trees. It wasnt until she heard a snap below her that she noticed where he was. Marak was already halfway up the same tree, Clare felt her heartbeat pick up in pace and knew she was trapped.

"Here I come Clare, you cant escape from me." he grinned at the pale Clare.

Looking out into the forest frantically, she noticed a bent tree right next to her own. It was bent over in her direction, almost offering to help her escape from Marak. Clare looked down at the goblin king, and waited until he was very close before she made her move. Suddenly, Marak's cloak got caught in the tree, he cursed and tugged at the fabric madly trying to break free. Knowing now was the time, Clare jumped out of the tree and grasped the branches of the bent tree for dear life. Climbing into its branches, Clare looked at Marak who was still stuck in the tree's branches and climbed down the tree quickly. Jogging out of breath away from the goblin king, she finally found her way out of the wood. Landing on her knee's exhausted, she looked back into the forest, thanking the trees for coming to her aid. Clare slowly made her way to the door, and when she touched the handle, she suddenly heard the roaring sounds of ripping and tearing. Looking back, she saw peices of wood fly into the sky, and the trees shudder from some magical force. In fear, Clare opened the door quickly and locked it behind her. She turned around to see Howard sitting on the couch with a cup of tea, he looked at her surprized.

"Clare? What happened to you?" he asked in shock. Clare's dress was ripped madly, her hair was stuffed with pine needles, she had cuts on her legs and arms, and her face was very pale. Tired from running, Clare fell to her knee's, which Howard rushed to her side quickly.

"Hold on Clare, I'll call Marge. She knows basic first aid, and afterwards we'll call a doctor." he said comforting the weak Clare. But Clare eagerly shook her head. She was still in shock with what she had seen, experianced, and heard. Everything wasnt making much sense at the moment.

"Dont tell Marge please Howard, I dont want her to worry.." she said tiredly. "I just had a tiring experiance, I dont need to see a doctor."

Howard looked at her worriedly, but agreed not to tell Marge reluctantly. Clare was reminded of her father once again as he helped her up the wooden stairs, he seemed so kind for someone who married Cynthia. She almost felt sorry for him. Once Clare was in her room, she thanked Howard and went to bed immediately in her clothes, too tired to care. The whole experiance was like her previous nightmare, he chased after her in the night, but the main question was why? The thought waundered in her head for a minute or two, but shortly Clare was asleep. Suddenly in the middle of the night she reawoke, feeling nervous and listened to the sound of the wind blowing through her window. She was pretty sure that she had closed the window, but knowing Marge she most likely opened it. About to drift off to sleep, Clare heard a noise and sat up in a split second. Looking around the dark room, she saw nothing but knew someone was there. Grabbing one of her extra pillows, Clare nervously searched the room.

"Dont hide Marak, I know youre there." She said hoping to be proven wrong.

"...Alright." spoke Marak's voice in the darkness. Suddenly with the snap of his fingers, the light next to Clare was lit; she looked at its bright light with amazement.

"How did you do that?" asked Clare.

The goblin king stood next to the dresser, his robe was switched with a blue one this time. His knotted hand relaxed on his cheek and his elbow propped on the dresser. "Did'nt you know Clare that goblins could use magic?" he chuckled.

Clare sat on the bed trying to keep her nerves together, she felt her legs sweat underneith the blankets. "I know that goblins are annoying as hell." she said coldly. Marak laughed loudly to her remark, she couldnt help herself but smile a little.

"Clare, Clare, Clare. What a funny thing you are, not to mention a large enertainment value. You'll be perfect." he smiled back at her.

"Perfect? Perfect for what?" she asked nervously. Clare hoped it didnt involve some kind of blood sacrifice or endless goblin torture of sort.

"Why the next canidate for the king's wife of course." he answered.

It took a couple of seconds to comprehend, and Clare felt her blood turn cold with fear, but then felt her face blush with embaressment.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped at him. "What do you mean kings wife? I dont want to get married! Not to someone like you!" she yelled.

The goblin chuckled a bit before walking away from the dresser and standing in the center of the room. "Of course not, who would like to be married to a goblin? Married to a man of creepy proportions and lives underneith the lake with his people." he stated. "But of course, that never stopped us." Marak grinned widely, his teeth glistening brightly in front of Clare. She looked away from him, trying to figure out another plan to escape.

"However," he said continuing. "You've given me quite a bit of trouble Clare, I had to use magic to escape from your tree friends of yours." Marak waved his blue cloak in front of her. "I lost my favorite green cloak because of that." he said a little peeved.

Clare smiled, the trees were on her side, but who knows if she would be lucky the next time.

"And youve even broken out of my sleeping spell, what an interesting creature you are!"

Clare blinked for a second. "Wait, sleeping spell?" she asked confused.

Marak grinned. "Yes, I tried using a sleeping spell to get inside, but I could only make it towards the dresser before you woke up like a scared cat."

The sky was starting to change to a purple color, the sun was coming up soon. Then Clare realized something and grinned. "You cant live in the daylight can you Marak?" Clare said proudly. "Thats why you've never been able to talk to me except when its dark."

Marak looked at the window in a neutral expression, but smiled as he pulled his right hand out of his cloak. "Maybe, maybe not. That you shall know someday soon, beloved Clare." Clare felt her cheeks blush, and before she could argue back, Marak snapped his fingers. The light went out, Clare fell asleep on the bed, and the goblin king himself disapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee hee! Chapter two complete! I'm having a lot of fun having Marak torment Clare, poor thing. I'm feeling very confident with my chapters! The one thing I'm always a little uneasy is Marak's lines..which seem to be doing well so far.


	3. Chapter 3 David's Wrath

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Clare?" said Marge shaking her awake. "Come on child! Don't sleep the whole day away!" she said cheerfully.

Yawning loudly and rubbing her tired eyes, Clare sat up on the bed, still in her clothes. Marge placed her hands on her hips surprized at her appearence.

"And still in yesterday's clothes too? You shouldn't stay up too late Clare, it is'nt good for you!"

She shrugged. Clare was old enough to care for herself. After pulling some pine needles out of her fair hair, Clare looked at Marge sleepily.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Why its four in the afternoon! You must have come in really late, you poor thing." she said with a worried face. Clare gasped. "Four?! Is it really?" she shouted.

Marge nodded. "You need to learn how to navigate in the woods so you wont get lost!" Marge said optimistically.

Clare couldnt believe that she could sleep in that much, she's managed one and two, but up to four? Marak's sleep magic must have been strong for her to sleep in that late. Clare shooed Marge out of the room and got dressed, still thinking about Marak's visit.

_"You'll be perfect!"_ she heard Marak speak in her head, still remembering his enthusiasum in his face. No, she told herself. He's a goblin; a horrible, rude and mean goblin she kept reminding herself. Clare looked into the mirror and saw herself blushing, and quickly wiped her face with a wet cloth. It was true that no-one had called her anything of the sort, not even David, but the fact that it was Marak who said it made her angry. Stepping downstairs, she saw Cynthia, Howard, and Marge engaged in a conversation.

"Oh hello Clare!" cheered Cynthia. "Decided to come out of bed today?" she giggled.

Clare smiled at Cynthia. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't get up sooner, I was just very tired from last night's adventure."

"What did you do last night Miss Clare?" asked Howard. Clare looked into his soft eyes and wished he had'nt asked. It was easier for her to lie to Marge and Cynthia than him.

"Oh I ran around, climbed some trees, and of course got lost." she laughed. "I just have no sense of direction I guess."

Everyone engaged in the conversation afterwards on how 'inappropriate' it was for a lady of her status to climb tree's. Clare laughed at some of the accusations by Cynthia, but managed to change the conversation.

"We should have dinner at the hall tonight Marge!" exclaimed Clare excited. "I havn't had much time to spend over there, and I've been wanting to see the lovely furniture and tapestries Cynthia has been mentioning." or bragging thought Clare.

Marge clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh yes! That sounds lovely! Would that be alright Howard?" she asked sounding like a little child.

Howard laughed but of course agreed. Marge decided to cook some bread rolls to bring over, which Clare's stomach growled with anticipation. She felt like she could eat an entire turkey. When it was time to leave, Marge had the carriage brought over, and everyone rode all the way over to the hall; Marge and Cynthia giggling all the way over. Dinner was served in the half hour, and Clare politely ate a couple of servings of food. Strangely, David had not come down to dinner that evening.

"Is David sick?" asked Clare concerned.

"I don't think so, he said he was busy when I called him down." said Cynthia coldly. "It's so weird of him to skip out on dinner, and even more rude to skip out when guests are here!" she frowned with disappointment.

Howard took a sip of wine before intervening. "Now now Cynthia, the boy's been studying in his study for days now." he smiled across the table. "He's trying to get into another college to advance on his history major."

Marge cheered. "Oh really? Thats good for him! I'll bet you two are proud!"

Clare then saw the only proof that odd couple were married. They smiled at eachother and slightly blushed. It was so cute, thought Clare. Cynthia especially surprized her, but it seemed normal of Howard to do such a thing. Clare stood up and asked for a clean plate. A butler shortly arrived and handed her one.

"Where are you going Clare?" asked Howard, watching her place different courses of the dinner on the plate.

"I'm going to find David of course!" she smiled. "A growing man like him needs his meals!" Clare finished and exited the room and headed down one of the ground leveled halls. Knocking on each door, Clare looked to see which was David's so called study.

"David?" she asked trying the third door down the way. "I have some dinner for you."

Silence. Clare sighed, and was about to try another door when the door quickly opened. David stood in the doorway almost like he had ran over to it.

"Clare?" he asked surprized. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

Smiling cheerfully, she held the dish out to him. "It's alright, here's your dinner."

Taking the dish into his own hands, he moved aside from the doorway. "Please, come in!" he smiled.

Walking inside, she saw that the room itself was'nt that large for a study. From what she could tell, it used to be a bedroom, but David's paper covered desks took up most of the space. On the sides of the walls were bookshelves and candles, and in the far right corner was a large crate. The room had pretty glass double doors, a window took up most wallspace and a small armchair sat next to it. Clare looked around the room and was amazed by how much things were stuffed into such a small room.

"It's quite small isnt it?" chucked David behind Clare, taking a bite out of chicken.

"A little." admitted Clare. "But it seems real cozy for a study! And I mean," Clare moved near the window. "Look at the view! I could never get tired looking out of this window!" she cheered, taking a look herself. The dense forest was beautiful, and the sun had just disapeared from the horizon. The sky was still a pinkish color, and the first stars were just starting to shine in the sky.

"It's true." he smiled and walked closer to Clare. Feeling David's close presence, she blushed, and was glad she was facing the opposite direction. David set down the dish on the nearby armchair. It was quiet for a while, the sky just turned a light purple by the time David broke the silance.

"You like me dont you Clare?" he asked out of the blue.

Clare felt her face blush even more. How could he ask such a question so suddenly? And how could he say it so easily? Turning in surprise to his question, Clare clentched her hands nervously. Did she like David? Sure there were things about him that appealed to her, but there was some feelings of mystery that made her uneasy. Before she knew it, she felt something on her lips. Clare lifted her eyes up, and noticed that David was kissing her! Shocked and feeling like her face was on fire, she froze, unsure what to do. Oh crap. she thought to herself instantly. Why she couldnt move, Clare did'nt know, but she could'nt do anything but stand there and let David kiss her. It was such an awkward feeling, she almost wished she never felt anything for the man. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of silver, and felt her heart stop.

A second later Clare was behind the armchair, gasping for air. She looked back at David, still shocked with what happened. In David's right hand held a dinner knife, the same one Clare had brought him with his dinner. He had plunged it into the wall, where it was stuck. Clare could'nt believe her eyes. David, a calm and smart man had just tried to kill her for no reason! Moving herself into a more defensive position behind the chair, she watched David pull the knife out of the wall.

"Why?" she felt herself finally speak. Her heartbeat pounded in her ear like a marching band, she started to shake with fright. David almost seemed to frighten her more than Marak did. David turned to the frightened Clare and let out a cruel smile, she almost could'nt believe this was the same man.

"Stay right where you are Clare," he said darkly. "If you hold still it wont hurt as much." David licked the knife, Clare felt her skin and blood turn cold. What a horrible and creepy man, she thought and wiped her lips with disgust. How embarrassing to let such a man kiss her. Clare had nowhere to go and he was much stronger than she was. David started trying to get behind the chair, and as he did so, Clare started to move herself around the chair; using it as a barrier. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, he angerly threw the chair aside. Clare darted towards his desk hoping to escape, when David tripped her and she fell flat onto the carpeted floor. Seeing the end was near, David rushed towards Clare at full speed, ready to come in for the kill. Frozen, Clare prepared for her sudden doom, about to scream at the top of her lungs, when suddenly the window glass shattered. Confused why the window broke, David turned to look in the window, but was suddenly covered by a large black coat. It completely covered him, and he fell back cursing and fumbling under the fabric. Clare gasped and stared at the window in shock.

Outside the window stood shirtless Marak, only wearing black pants and shoes. But it was'nt just his chest Clare stared at, it was the large hawk wings that unfolded from his grey back. How a goblin could have such a feature confused her, but Clare didn't care at that moment. Marak dove inside the room, and picked up Clare instantly. Clare sat in his arm confused if she should try and stay away from him or try and last against David. Marak carried her through the window, and glared over his shoulder at the fumbling David. He wore such an angry face, Clare felt as if he would kill David in some horrible manner that would be classified as cruel and unusual punishment. Finally David managed to break out of the large cloak and somehow had a revolver in his hands. Marak took off immediately, Clare hugged Marak close as he carried her into the dark sky. She could hear David's curses over the sounds of his gun as they flew higher and higher into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee! Isnt this interesting? No? A little? Aw poo. Either way, chapter three is one of my favorites I've done so far! The shirtless thing is something called: fanservice. Hopefully OfficalRambler gets the joke! I hope you like it! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Clare's Sorrow

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put me down this instant!" yelled Clare angrily at Marak.

Flapping his hawk wings harder, Marak gazed into Clare's upset face. "At this height? You sure?" he grinned. Clare looked down, everything seemed small, like she was looking down at a snow globe; minus the snow. Clare swallowed deep before slamming her fist into his chest, still insisting that he let her go and hoped he would drop her off at the Lodge if she gave him enough trouble.

"I don't want to get married! Let me go!" she screamed.

Rolling his eyes back, Marak sighed. "If you say so." He let go of Clare.

Clare felt herself loosen from Marak's claws and fall farther and farther away from him. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her hair whipping her face as she fell. Her heart was beating madly, and could hardly breathe with fear of dying. Still screaming, Clare felt her throat become dry and start to ache, and thats when she felt something grab her around her waist. Marak had caught her again, and this time glided slowly downward, Clare hugging him tightly. When they landed back in the forest, Clare was breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating. She held her hand by her chest, Marak helped her lay against a tree.

Clare glared angrily at Marak, how could he do such a thing! Clare felt like she almost had a heart attack, and he just is all calm and peachy keen. To Clare, Marak seemed to enjoy torturing people; enjoying by feeding on someone's misery. Especially hers it seemed like.

"You...cruel creature!" she spoke with her cracky voice. "I felt like..I was going to die!" she coughed again.

Marak was sitting on the grass in front of Clare, he was looking away at the trees.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Clare shouted. "Marak!"

Marak finally turned to look at her. "You told me to let go." he said grinning widely.

Clare glared at him again, she couldn't believe how inconsiderate he was. She stood up slowly, and started to walk away into the forest.

"Where do you think you're going Clare?" Marak questioned.

"Home of course, I would rather be with Marge than sit here with a goblin." she stated coldly.

Marak stood up and walked near her. "With a cut foot?" he pointed at her bloody sock.

Clare finally noticed the sudden pain in her foot, she looked down to see that in the struggle with David, she had lost her shoe. How she cut it, she assumed it happened on the window when Marak carried her out.

"I'll be fine." Clare looked at Marak. "I've had worse than this."

"I can fix that with my magic." the goblin king suggested.

"I don't need your magic, and I certainly don't need you." she said firmly.

"Even though I saved your life?" he smiled shrewdly.

Clare paused, he did save her life, but she certainly didn't want to become the king's wife either. Clare felt like he was blackmailing her. Taking a step back, she felt her foot give a sting of pain.

"See?" he pointed out cheerfully. "This wouldn't have happened if you allowed me to take you a couple of nights ago."

Clare lifted an eyebrow. "It was last night." she growled. "And what do you mean allowed you? Why would I allow you to take me away?"

"Oh right!" Marak agreed loudly. "Like I said, if you allowed me." he looked at Clare with his golden eyes.

Confused, Clare looked back frowning. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't?" grinned Marak widely, his fangs gave Clare the chills. "You don't know that you're half elf?"

She blinked. "Half what?"

"Yes! And quite a powerful one at that!" the goblin king cheered. "It's been a while since there was a half elf marriage, what a wonderful thing this will be."

"Waitwaitwait!" Clare interrupted and holding her hands up to pause him. "What do you mean I'm an elf?" she said shouting. "I'm not an elf!"

"You have a bad habit of shouting, a common trait in an elf." chuckled Marak loudly.

Clare frowned.

"And.." he said waving his finger in the air. "You managed to break out of my sleeping spell remember? Elfs don't fall for them, its just one of the annoying things about them. But you broke out of it within the first minute or two." Marak grinned. "If you didn't have that elf blood in you...well..you would've been with me."

"But I fell asleep when you turned off the light!" Clare said.

"True true Miss Clare, but I had to use a stronger spell on you the second time." he smiled. "Otherwise you would have just continued shouting at me."

Clare was silent for a few seconds before looking away from Marak. "I don't believe you." she pouted.

"You don't have to." he shrugged. "But like I said, goblins never lie."

It was quiet for a while, but eventually Marak pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket.

"Its getting pretty late Clare, would you like to head home?" he smiled.

Clare smiled happily, and turned to Marak. "You're not going to take me away?" she asked hopeful.

Marak hooted with laughter. "Of course I will!" he laughed. "Just not tonight."

Good. Clare thought. This would give me some time to plan my escape!

"But before you start thinking of an escape plan, listen to what I say." Marak changed his happy mood to a more serious one.

"Be careful who you choose your friends to be." he spoke sternly. "I don't want you to come to harm while you're outside."

Clare looked at the goblin king but then sneered. "Kind of late if you ask me." she remarked.

Suddenly with the snap of someone's fingers, Clare was in the goblin king's arms, one holding her waist and the other her injured foot.

"You liar!" she shouted while pushing his red-haired head. "You said goblins never lie, and here you are trying to take me away!"

Marak looked down at Clare's angry eyes for a moment. And within that moment, Clare felt every feeling of resistance fall away, her arms and legs almost had no feeling. Her arms fell loosely to her side, and Clare's whole body became limp.

"Why cant I move?!" shouted Clare trying to move. She turned her head side to side trying to get even a finger to move. "Is this your magic Marak? Let me go!"

Marak giggled at the frantic Clare, and set her slowly onto the green grass. "Don't struggle so much Clare, you'll only regret it later." he smiled as he flicked his wrist. A small globe appeared in the air, its soft light glowed brightly in the dark night. Clare looked at the small globe with amazement, almost distracted from Marak's true use for the orb. By then, Marak was dabbing on some creams that closely resembled soft ice-cream on Clare's cut foot.

"What are you doing?" she asked panicking. "What is that cream? Is that someway to track me? Or does it cause my feet to run towards you?" Clare started to struggle again, but this only caused Marak to start laughing.

"Now now Miss Clare, don't start giving me ideas!" he chuckled.

Pouting and laying her head on the grass, its coolness almost relaxing her confused mind. David was evil, the whole time she was with him. Clare wondered if the rest of his family was like that. Clare started to suspect Howard, but couldn't imagine him to try and kill her. Why would he? Actually, why would David try and kill her? What was the reason for his attack?

"I'm done now Clare, your foot is all better." Marak spoke, interrupting her thoughts. Clare lifted her torso off the grass and instantly noticed the magic had worn off. "I'm..free?" she questioned Marak confused.

"I told you were an elf, and here you are sitting up." Marak smiled. "You broke out of the spell."

Clare looked at Marak annoyed. "I'm not an elf!" she growled.

"I told you Clare, goblins never lie." he smiled proudly.

Clare blinked, and realized he did tell the truth about not taking her; but still refused to believe that she was an elf. Suddenly Marak cooly lifted Clare's bare foot to his face, and kissed it. Clare, a little confused and embarrassed, drew back her foot immediately and started to rub where her wound once was.

Marak let out a large laugh. "Your face is red Clare!" The goblin king said pointing.

Even more embarrassed, Clare touched her face to feel that it was indeed more warm than normal. Angrily she started to wipe her face, and this only made Marak laugh even louder.

"You...awful creature!" Clare remarked. "You enjoy making people feel scared and embarrassed all the time?"

"Of course!" cheered Marak. "Most importantly you Miss Clare, I get the best reactions from that red face than I do from my own people." he giggled.

Clare stood up quickly, and darted off into the forest.

Marak followed easily with Clare's short pace, the moon still glowing brightly over the treetops. Knowing there really wasn't any safe places anymore, Clare suddenly felt drawn to the tree circle, and started to try and look for it.

"If you're looking for the tree circle, its not that way." Marak spoke behind her. Clare turned around and glared before increasing her pace.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted swallowing her tears.

Clare started to run like the previous night, as fast as she could, determined to not be captured by Marak. Marak followed easily, almost in a jogging pace for him. Eventually Clare collapsed with exaustion on some grass. She started to cry madly, her tears rolling down her pale face like a stream. She felt utterly hopeless, that her life was coming to an end, and that she was going to be taken to a dark place under some lake without the tree's or the stars. Who knows what it would be like as the king's wife, from what she was experiancing, it must be worse.

Marak stood over the crying Clare, he strangely did not have his usual grinning smile, but a smile of almost pity. Clare clenched the grass in her hands and her crying turned to sobs.

"Clare, there are some things you should know." he spoke kindly to her. "My people, they cannot live peacefully without the goblin king, but most importantly, without the king's wife." Clare looked up with her wet face confused. "So in order for the goblin race to survive, the king has to marry."

"But why me?!" she shouted upset. "Why couldn't you have married some goblin woman and left me alone!"

Marak helped the sorrowful Clare sit up. He snapped his fingers once again, and a red cloak appeared, which he quietly wrapped around Clare.

"..I see you're taking this too hard. You've hardly been getting any sleep, you've been eating less and less.."

"And it's all because of you! I haven't been able to sleep as well, and eat as much because I've been paranoid thinking when you would spring up from the shadows!" she wimpered. "I even stayed away from the forest to stay away from you! I don't want to live in some dark cave sealed away from the forests and starry sky!" she cried loudly, her voice hardly understandable because of her emotions.

Marak didn't answer, but studied her crying face. "..Maybe this history lesson should be saved for later." he said wiping her wet face with the cloak and standing up.

Clare continued to cry in her hands, not caring at that moment for what he was going to say next. All she wanted to do was go home, back to the city where Marak would never pester her. However this feeling didn't last long, before she knew it, a overwhelming feeling of sleep had overcome her, and the last thing Clare saw was the starry night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here we go! Sorry for taking so long on the next chapter! I want to say some things that people have asked me for this story. This time period is pretty much JUST as cars were coming out. Also, the Marak is NOT the same Marak from the book. Also, I dont know how old dwarfs can be, I've read that dwarfs can live exstremely long..so thats why Agetha was in there. The Clare in my story is NOT the author, I liked the name Clare with the character I created, so I kept it. (its better than my previous name choices!)

I also want to apologise with my sucktastic grammar in previous chapters! (like the could'nt etc.) I have a bad habbit of hitting the " ' " right before I should! Otherwise, thanks to everyone for continuing to read my fanfic!


	5. Chapter 5 Marge’s Secret

* * *

Opening her tired eyes, Clare wondered with a large headache if she was with Marak. But thankfully, the familiar white room in the Lodge answered her question. Why or how she was there Clare didn't know, but thankful she was. She sat up and started to rub her pounding head. Now Clare understood why Marak warned her not to struggle during their last encounter. 

"Darn goblins..." Clare muttered in pain.

Suddenly, a knock came upon her door, and a familiar worried voice squeaked behind it.

"Clare? Are you awake? "Marge spoke softly.

Clare wasn't going to say anything, but Marge let herself in and hugged tightly the tired Clare.

"Thank goodness you're alright! " She cheered. "We were so worried about you! "

Clare sat in bed with Marge squeezing the life out of her, and the headache only got worse as Marge hugged her.

"Uh Marge? " Clare groaned. "I'm alright now..."

"Clare? " Spoke another voice. In the door stood Howard, holding a bouquet of fresh picked wildflowers. "You're feeling better? " He smiled kindly.

Marge let go of Clare and allowed Howard to present his flowers to Clare. When Clare smelled the flowers, she could feel the headache fade, but dizziness was left behind.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. " Clare smiled "Thanks for the flowers Howard!" She cheered.

"No problem! " He smiled.

The three talked past lunch time, and Clare really enjoyed herself. But, the constant wonder of her friend's reaction to her disappearance stayed in her head during their visit. Near four, Howard finally insisted he should return home to go over paperwork with Cynthia before nightfall.

"Oh tonight! " Sparked Marge.

Clare looked at her old friend still feeling a little dizzy. "What's wrong Marge? "

"David wanted to come over and see how you were doing. He said he wanted to apologize for scaring you last night."

Clare instantly felt her skin turn cold; David must have lied about how she disappeared.

Howard however, noticed Clare's reaction and turned to Marge nervously. "Since Clare is still tired, I don't think she should have any more visitors for today Marge. "

Marge smiled at Howard and shook her head. "Oh don't worry so much Howard, she's young, and besides, doesn't David admire Clare? "

Clare frowned and immediately glared at Marge. "I don't want to see him, and I don't admire him at all. He's just wasting his time coming to see me. "She stated coldly.

Marge looked at Clare surprised, but insisted that to deny a man of his intellect is very rude, and with that left the room with Howard trailing nervously behind her.

* * *

Still in bed, Clare looked nervously at the clock on the wall which read five thirteen. In ten minutes, David and her would be alone as before. This time Clare wasn't going to allow herself to be unhanded or off guard. Quickly she leapt out of bed, and started to search the room for something useful or blunt. When she searched underneath the bed, Clare found an old metal candlestick and flopped back in bed with relief. But quickly felt her dizziness affect her tired body as Marge knocked on the door.

"Clare! " She said enthusiastically. "David's here, Ill leave you two to talk as I prepare for dinner. "

The door slowly creaked open; Clare quickly shuffled the candlestick underneath the covers. To her surprise, David wore a casual smile, the same one that caught her off guard last time.

"Hello Clare. " Smiled David.

"Hello David. " Clare spoke coldly.

"You're angry? What for, may I ask? "He asked with a confused face.

Clare glared angrily at David, amazed that he even asked such questions. "What do you mean by that David?!" She shouted. "You tried to kill me remember?! And I have no clue why!

David turned away and hid his face with his hands. "Miss Clare. " He spoke softly. "I am about to tell you a secret, if you choose to believe me or not is up to you. "

Clare waited patiently on the bed.

"I have a problem; I have what you could call a duel personality. " He spoke with a sad voice. "Occasionally, if I forget to take my medication, a side of me that is unnatural would show itself. "

Clare blinked and couldn't believe her ears. "Oh...I see. " Said Clare surprised. "It must be hard for you..."

David turned around and bowed low. "I can only ask for you to forgive me, Miss Clare. "

This was the David Clare recognized, and instantly believed him without hesitation. Although a small feeling of fear and anger was still there.

"It's alright David, I forgive you. " Clare smiled. "Now..." she paused. "What's that book sticking out of your pocket? "She said trying to change the conversation. A thin black book was sticking out of his coat pocket like a sore thumb.

"Oh this? " David spoke as he pulled it out of his pocket. "It's a really good book; would you like to see it? " He smiled brightly.

"Sure! " Cheered Clare.

David started walking closer to Clare's bed, and with every step, the small feeling of anger and fear got larger and larger. In nervousness, Clare clutched the candlestick tightly. When he was close, he flipped to a page in the book and held it out to Clare's face for her to see. When she saw its contents, Clare almost screamed out in horror. The book showed a persons organs being taken out and the procedures were written beside it.

"David?!" Clare gasped. "What is this?!" she almost gagged and shoved the book away before covering her mouth. David closed the book with his fingers and his past evil smile went across his face.

Clare started to feel her heartbeat pound once again. "David? " She asked freaked out.

A knock came upon the door and Marge walked in wearing her large white cooking apron and soft smile. She was holding a large metal trey with a large bowl on it.

"Marge! " Clare shouted in panic. "Get David out of here! I don't want him in here! "

Marge bumped the door behind her closed and started walking across the carpet slowly. Her familiar smile still was there, and now that Clare looked at it, maybe it wasn't comforting as it usually was.

The large bowl clattered every step Marge took. "Oh don't fuss so much Clare. " Marge suddenly spoke with anger and the same smile. "He'll be done here soon anyway. "

Clare blinked confusedly, but when Marge set down the trey at the end of her bed, Clare felt her skin turn cold. The bowl not filled with food, but water. On the trey was knifes, scalpels, and other unknown or strange utensils. On some, remains of blood were seen on the edges. Clare started to shiver with fear and remembered Maraks warning: _Be careful who you choose your friends to be, I don't want to see you come to harm while you're outside my kingdom. "_

"Oh…no..."

* * *

Hello everyone! The story is going along well, and I will tell you from here on out that my reference is of course the original novel...unfortunately I don't OWN the novel, and I rented it from my school library. Since schools out, I cant really look at it again, so everything from here on out is memory, and Im very sorry if I get some of the book stuff wrong! Im very sorry! 

Please remember that this story takes place AFTER Kate and Marak. (1st book) Please don't think that Kate is going to appear someplace when she isn't! The time period is JUST when cars were coming out. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading my story! Please enjoy it:)


	6. Chapter 6 The Sad Reality

* * *

David and Marge smiled evilly at the shivering Clare, who was asking herself why this was happening. She couldn't believe what she was experiencing; it was almost too cruel to be real. Not only did she naively believe David, but Marge was on his side the whole time!

"Why are you doing this?" Clare questioned them with tears in their eyes.

"Didn't Cynthia tell you?" Marge spoke as she lifted a large knife. "I've been here longer than David's parents have. Of course someone old as me has to find a way to cheat death for such a long time, but that's why you're here."

Clare didn't understand what she meant, but David cut in. "I wanted power, and when I found this little black book I found out how to make loads of money and use magic. When Marge found out I had this book, we struck a deal. She would lure women to me so I could take their organs and in return I would make her youth potions."

Clare swallowed deeply as the story went through her head. Marge, kind, smiling Marge, was a murderer. And David was too! How many girls they killed Clare didn't want to know, but from what she could tell, they had some experience by now.

"Such a wonderful book David has found." smiled Marge. "I would have been dead years ago without his help."

Without warning, David lunged at Clare, and started to try and reach her wrists. With Clare struggling and the bed covers flapping, it made it surprisingly difficult for him to get them.

"Get off me! Go away! Help! Someone help!!!!!!!" Clare screamed as she fought with David.

David finally grabbed one of her wrists, but he didn't have it for long. He was clubbed on the head with the candlestick in Clare's other hand and in response released her. Clare quickly rolled out of bed and smiled victoriously as David rubbed his head. Marge giggled at her partner's injury before smiling again.

"Oh what a lively creature she is." Marge smiled. "Finally we'll have some fun before we kill her."

Clare shuddered at Marge's statement, and started wishing that someone, even Marak would come.

"What's going on in there?" Clare heard Howard's voice from behind her door.

"Howard! Help me! Marge and David are trying to kill me!" Clare shrieked while keeping an eye on her enemies.

"What?! Hold on Clare!" Shouted Howard loudly as he attempted to open the door. It rattled loudly but was locked tight. "Let me in Marge!" Howard yelled frustrated.

Clare started to inch away from the bed when Marge dashed out at her with a kitchen knife extended. Clare dodged, but Marge swung madly at her. Clare managed to step away from a few close calls, which made Marge angry. Marge swung the knife downward to strike down from above quickly. Raising the candlestick in the air Clare parried the strike, but with Marge's sudden unnatural strength her blow pushed Clare onto the carpet with a loud thud. Clare yelped but quickly stood up and held her candlestick out like a sword. Marge quickly charged again, cackling like a witch and the two women clashed. Clare however was weaker, and Marge pushed her violently against the dresser. The blow to the dresser knocked the washing bowl off where it shattered on the ground.

"Clare!!" Shouted Howard from behind the door.

Grunting and pushing with all her might, Clare finally managed to shove off Marge and quickly hit her in the torso with the end of the candlestick. While Marge withdrew gasping for air, Clare fell to her knees with dizziness. All this movement and action was causing her to loose her sense of proportion. David now recovered, walked around the broken glass and reached for Clare angrily. Swinging her candlestick madly, Clare screamed at David hoping he would go away.

"Go away!! Leave me alone!!" Clare wailed.

David was through with games, and grabbed the candlestick out of her hands. Then he threw it aside and dragged her across the carpet; the glass cut Clare's legs as he moved her. The cuts made Clare even dizzier and made it difficult for her to struggle against David's strength. David moved her near the center of the room, where she laid out with exhaustion. Looking up at David, she noticed Marge's knife in her hands. He grinned widely and raised the knife, pointed end down. Clare could hear her heartbeat pound in her ears and her eyes well up with tears.

"Say goodbye Clare." he smiled.

This is the end, thought Clare hopelessly. In her fear she screamed as loud as she could at David. "NOOOOO!!!!"

Clare turned her head away to not see the final blow. She started crying loudly for what felt like several minutes until she noticed one thing: silence. Why there was silence? She wondered. Slowly she turned her head and saw David unconscious on her bed, like he was thrown back by some force. Marge was unconscious as well, except she lay on the floor in front of the bed. Clare stared in amazement and suddenly felt a slight breeze. Turning towards the door, she saw Howard standing firmly with his right arm outstretched and the other clenching something small.

"Howard..." Clare managed to speak.

Turning his attention back to his friend, Howard immediately kneeled by Clare and looked at her with great concern.

"Clare!" he shouted. "Are you alright?!"

Wiping her eyes Clare nodded wearily. "I think so..." she said softly. "But how did you.."

"It was me." A familiar voice spoke from behind Howard.

Looking around Howard Clare saw Marak standing in the doorway, wearing a purple cloak with gold trimming and with his hair up in a high ponytail.

"Marak!!" she gasped. "Where were you earlier?! I almost died!" she screamed angrily.

Marak looked at her almost as if he insulted him. He glared at her annoyed with his golden eyes. "Don't start blaming me now Miss Clare, I warned you about trusting people." he snapped.

"But you didn't say who!! How do you expect me to enjoy myself if I have no idea who to trust and who not to!" she shouted back.

Marak sighed loudly. "Lets not talk about this, you're too tired and upset for us to argue any further." Marak spoke as he walked over and sat next to Clare.

"Miss Clare." The goblin king smiled softly.

Placing his large hand on her forehead, Clare felt her dizziness fade away and had the feeling of her head being massaged. Still holding his hand on her forehead, Marak used his other hand to lift Clare's bloodstained long nightgown. Looking at her cut legs, Marak noticed they were badly cut with some pieces of the washbowl embedded in her skin. Seeing this, Marak glared over his shoulder at the sleeping murders with extreme hatred burning in his eyes. But his attention quickly returned to Clare, and he summoned a small brown box with several small jars. Shifting through them he chose one containing celery tinted cream.

"This might hurt at first Miss Clare." Marak spoke as he unscrewed the top.

Clare wasn't listening, she was too busy being mesmerized and amazed by the magic being done on her head. Marak started dabbing on places that had cuts embedded with glass, where they would start bubbling and steaming. Clare winced at the pain and clenched the carpet tightly with her fist.

"Almost done." Marak commented softly while he started searching for another jar.

Seconds later, all the glass once embedded in Clare's skin was pushed out and fell loosely to the floor. Then Marak finished by dabbing the same cream that was previously used on Clare's foot.

"All done." Marak smiled happily at Clare's legs with his work.

He removed his hand from Clare's forehead, and Clare noted his work.

She turned and looked at Marak after inspecting her now cut free legs. "Thanks."

Marak blinked, smiled and did a slight bow with his hands. "You're welcome Miss Clare."

Howard smiled and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to collect the glass pieces off the floor. "I'm sorry Clare." Howard apologized softly. "I couldn't do anything, and I never even took notice to David's true nature..."

Clare shook her head. "It isn't your fault Howard, and it's all over anyway." Clare smiled.

Howard smiled back and placed the unknown content in his left hand into his pocket.

"Now that we're feeling better, lets head downstairs and have a little chat." spoke Marak as he stood up.

"A chat?" asked Clare concerned. "What about..."

"Don't worry about them, my sleeping spell should keep them asleep long enough." spoke Howard as he assisted Clare to her feet.

Clare gasped and looked at her friend with surprise. "You can use magic too Howard?!"

Marak smiled, unaffected by Howard's statement. "Like I said, lets head downstairs."

Clare and Howard exited the room and started making their way down the wood stairs. As soon as Clare took a few steps however, her legs felt weak and with her unbalance, fell back. But of course, Marak caught her just in time.

"Be careful now Miss Clare, we don't want you to have anymore injuries for tonight." The goblin king grinned widely.

Immediately grasping the railing, Clare hoisted herself back up and growled her way down the stairs. The group sat at the dinner table, with Clare and Howard sitting together on one side and with Marak looking across from the other.

"Now, it's probably best you start explaining Howard." Marak gestured with his large hand.

Clare gazed confused at her short friend and with curiosity to what Marak meant.

"Bluntly, I am what you call a dwarf. But my meaning of "Dwarf" is not the same definition as in human terms." He smiled. "Dwarfs, in goblin terms, are magic users like his Highness here, but we require the use of stones or certain objects." Howard shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a small stone before placing it back in his pocket.

"So you know about goblins?" Clare spoke surprised. "Although that could explain why you weren't surprised by Marak..."

"He's what you could call a scout for me." Marak smiled. "He tells me all the news and sort that happens up here when I'm too busy down below."

Clare glared angrily across the table. "So that's how you knew where I was the whole time!" she growled.

"Not always, I've had to use magic to track you down sometimes." he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not sure whether to be surprised or deceived." Frowned Clare at Howard, who just shrugged.

"Its not like I had a choice, he is the king of goblins and I was just following an order." He sighed.

"Now," Marak interrupted. "Your turn Miss Clare."

Confused, Clare blinked at the goblin king. "What?" she spoke annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Clare pouted across the table.

"Should we tell her Howard?" Marak grinned slyly at Howard.

"It's up to you, but I think you should tell her." Howard shrugged.

Marak looked at Clare with a pondering look before he smiled widely. "Ill tell her later."

Clare frowned. Another mind game, she thought angrily.

Suddenly a loud rumble started to emit from upstairs. Objects around the room rattled and the floor started shaking. In surprise, Clare jumped out of her chair and looked to see purple smoke leaving her room.

"Looks like he's awake." Marak left his chair grumbling. "Darn dark magic..." he cursed under his breath.

Marak went around the table to Clare, and held out his hand. "Now Miss Clare," he smiled. "I give you two options: stay here with David and Marge who will most likely cut you up in your sleep, or..." he paused. "Come with me and Howard, where you would live like royalty." Marak smiled softly.

Clare looked at the goblin king with uncertainty. She looked back and forth at Marak and the clouded door upstairs trying to find an answer she would like. When she finally realized the truth of her situation, she immediately broke down crying. The truth was that the only way for her to live, was to indeed go with Marak. Of course Marak knew this and hugged the crying Clare.

"You will never be hurt again Miss Clare." He whispered into her ear. "I promise."

These words didn't comfort her as Marak lifted Clare from her chair. She started to cry louder when he dashed outside with her in his arms. When they got outside, Howard informed Clare he couldn't join them on their journey to the goblin kingdom, but promised he would visit her later. He sadly bid her farewell and headed off in the night to be with Cynthia.

"Miss Clare," spoke Marak. "Look around, this will most likely be the last you see this world." he grinned.

Clare gazed at her surroundings with extreme sadness. The tall trees waved a goodbye in the night wind, their fresh scent and cool shade Clare knew she would dearly miss. As she gazed, an instant wave of grief struck Clare's heart, where it felt heavy and she noticed her eyes once again well up with tears. Turning her eyes to the night sky, she saw the crescent white moon and the shining stars. They all glistened brightly, trying to give the tired Clare hope.

Which she sadly couldn't feel.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, and Im really looking forward to typing the next ones! The next few are all ready for typing, so expect more updates for the next two or three. I had lots of trouble with this one, too much going on I think! ;) Anyways, thanks for continuing to read the story! 


	7. Chapter 7 Torn Apart

The wind howled in the dark night, leaves blew off the trees and gracefully danced past Clare's wet face. Soft tears ran down her pale face as she gazed with her watery blue eyes at the world she must leave.

"You ready?" The goblin king smiled, his eyes shining brightly.

Clare swallowed hard and looked sadly into his golden eyes. She could hardly speak through her tears. "Yes." Clare finally spoke with a whimper. She closed her eyes and placed her head against Maraks chest so he would no longer be able to see her surroundings. Marak nodded, and instantly his large hawk wings ripped through the back of his cloak. He started flapping; wind was being tossed all around them with its mighty force. As soon as Clare felt Maraks feet no longer touch the ground, she felt uneasy, afraid, and with her wild imagination, started to think of her future in an unknown world. Marak clenched her tightly, Clare looked up with surprise.

"Don't worry." he smiled. "I won't let you go, even if you tell me to."

Marak pushed off the ground hard and rose higher and higher into the sky. As they ascended, Clare could feel her tears travel down her cheeks and her heart get heavier and heavier. Marak was gentle in his flight however, after he reached a certain height, he started to glide gently towards his destination. After a few minutes of traveling, Clare became cold, but Marak took care of that. He paused, gently tossed Clare in the air, quickly unlatched his ripped cloak and caught her with it. Clare was angry for a while after that, but realized she needed to get used to it.

"Marak?" Clare asked finally.

"Yes?" Marak smiled.

"What is your kingdom like?" Clare spoke with uneasiness.

"Miss Clare, you surprise me." he grinned. "I didn't know you were interested."

Clare glared at him. "If I'm going there, I would like to know what to expect!"

"Well," Marak started. "For someone that has read fantasy books like you. It will not be what you expect." he smiled.

Clare kicked her legs up and down angrily. "That still tells me nothing!"

"You'll be seeing it soon anyway," he laughed. "Cant you wait?"

Clare frowned, but after a few minutes questioned Marak again. "Will...your people eat me?"

"Eat you?" Maraks eyes flashed. "You amaze me every time Miss Clare, how you figured out my true reason for stealing you away amazes me." Marak grinned slyly.

Clare felt her skin turn pale, and her stomach feel queasy. She was about to pass out when Marak broke out into a loud laughter. Clare could feel Marak fly unbalanced for a few moments as he laughed.

"OHOHO! Miss Clare!!!" he gasped through tears. "You had the greatest look on your face!!" he chuckled Once again, she had been played by Marak, Clare felt her face blush with embarrassment.

"Trying to eat you is the least thing from their minds!" he smiled. "You will be worshipped, treated like a...uh...celebrity if my wording is right. You will be the king's wife after all and treated like royalty." he said proudly.

Clare blinked and tried imagining herself as a queen and all its rich glamour. To some, that would be idyllic, but Clare wanted nothing to do with all that attention and such.

"Marak," Clare spoke trying to change the conversation. "You said before that your people can't live without the kings wife right?"

"Yes." Marak smiled.

"How does that work?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the king is not only in charge, but he's the best magic user of his people. And with that, he has to do everything like the lights for the streets at night. He has to do what's best for his people to survive."

Clare blinked and raised an eyebrow. "But what has that got to do with me?"

"So to keep everything stable underneath Hollow Lake is to continue the royal line of kings. And since goblin women aren't suited for this, he has to go out and steal a bride. She will become the king's wife, and she will give birth to one child: a son. And that son will eventually take his fathers place and steals his own bride."

"So I'm only useful until I give birth?!" Clare shouted with her face blushing bright red.

"I wouldn't say that." Marak smiled.

Before Clare could respond, Marak suddenly dived downward. The wind blew quickly past their faces as they descended with great speed.

"Marak!!" Clare screamed. "A warning would be nice!!"

Marak grinned, but continued with the dive.

Clare watched the ground get closer and closer, and was waiting eagerly when Marak would pull up. With her stomach getting heavier and heavier, and no change was being made, Clare started to panic.

"Marak!! Watch out! We're going to hit the ground! Slow down!" she shrieked.

"No we're not." he smiled.

Just before contact with the ground, everything suddenly went black for Clare. Moments later, she stood alone in a dark plane, with no structures or objects anywhere.

"Hello?" Clare spoke confused. A moment before she was in Maraks arms, now she was alone. With complete darkness all around her, Clare felt her fear of the dark creep over her body, and started to freak.

"Is anyone there?!" she screamed desperately. "Anyone?! Please!!"

Clare started into a jog, hoping to find an end to this dark place, but it seemed to have no end. She fell to her knees and cried out in desperation to Marak. "MARAK!" she screamed.

"Yes?" he spoke.

Clare opened her eyes, and noticed all the surroundings were different. There were trees, but they didn't resemble the ones she knew, there was a sky of blue, but not the same one she looked up to.

"What happened?" Clare sat up and rubbed her head.

"You passed out Miss Clare, just before we exited the human world." Marak smiled.

Clare felt a familiar sad feeling come over herself once again as she sat on the ground. Everything she knew was gone; her comfort zone was no-more. Clare would have to start anew, with creatures she didn't know and live in a world of strange ways. A moment later, two horses trotted to them. A rider with a sky blue cloak bowed before the king while still on the horse. Clare recognized the same black horse the rider brought from Marak and hers first meeting.

"Ah! Greg!" the goblin king smiled widely.

The rider lowered his hood and Clare let out a gasp. The rider was maybe twelve in age, had short golden wavy hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. On his cheeks had small remnants of childhood freckles, and attached his ears were two small bead earrings that matched the color of his cloak. Greg was beautiful, and Clare knew instantly that he was an elf.

"Good evening your highness." Greg smiled gently. He seemed very mature for his age, thought Clare to herself. "Did our mission succeed tonight?"

"Yes it did, didn't you notice this pretty girl next to me?" Marak grinned and motioned to Clare.

Clare knew this was one of Maraks games, but she couldn't help herself but blush once again. The two friends started laughing, Clare noticed that Greg had a quieter laugh, or Marak was too loud for her to notice. After Marak stopped laughing, he helped Clare stand up, but instantly broke into chuckles afterwards.

"You blush every time!" Marak tried to cover his smile with his hands before he had to hug himself from laughing too much. "Whoooo can't breathe now."

"Do you really enjoy humiliating me that much?" Clare glared angrily at Marak.

"What's your name, king's wife?" Greg smiled softly, trying to change the subject.

Clare was about to say so, but Marak cut in. "Miss Clare." he grinned.

"Hey!" Clare shouted. "I can tell him myself! Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

Marak looked at her with his usual trickster smile. "Maybe."

Clare growled at Marak before turning to his friend. "Is he always like this?" she asked angrily.

"Sometimes." Greg smiled.

While Clare looked at Greg, there suddenly was a feeling she recognized, but what was it?

"Is something wrong Miss Clare?" Greg asked concerned.

"No, nothing, just admiring your earrings." she smiled.

Greg smiled excitedly and unclipped one. "They're clips I'm afraid, but if you like, you may have them." he handed the earring for her to see. When Clare looked at it, she found that the earring was also hiding shades of purple in its blue tint. It shone brightly in her eyes, and felt familiar in her hand, for another strange reason.

"If you don't mind...could I have one?" she smiled softly.

Greg nodded. "Its yours." he smiled.

Clare smiled; maybe not all of Maraks people were as rude as he was. "Thanks!" she smiled as she latched on the earring.

Marak smiled at the interaction, and grabbed the reins to his black horse from Greg. "Miss Clare look behind you." he smiled as he brought the horse closer to Clare.

Clare looked behind her and saw a very tall door. It was maybe taller than most of the trees at Hollow Lake.

"That is the door that would let you go home." he smiled. "But it will not open for the king's wife."

Clare gasped and looked at Marak upset with what he had said. "What?" she whimpered.

"Only the king may order that door open." spoke Marak. "And that is me."

Clare broke out into tears; she held her face in her hands. How could he be so cruel? She wondered to herself. Marak hugged Clare from the side and tried to comfort her.

"Now now Miss Clare, don't cry. We're already inside, and it's too late for you to shed tears now." he spoke calmly.

"I can't do it Marak, please don't make me go!" she screamed through her hands and tears.

"Miss Clare," Marak spoke softly. "Please don't make me use force in my own kingdom."

Clare suddenly broke out of Maraks hug and dashed towards the door. "I don't want to be here! Take me back please! I cant live here!" she wailed.

Marak was in no patience however, and quickly grabbed her wrist before yanking her back. He quickly placed his hand on her forehead, and Clare felt her whole body relax. Slowly Marak helped Clare onto the horse, and then sat behind her. Wiping her tears with his ripped cloak, he looked at Clare sadly.

"I really hate to do this Clare, but it's for your own good." Marak said sadly as he turned the horse towards the city in the distance.

"How would you know?" Clare gazed sadly behind her at the door. "You've only known me for a few days."

Marak looked down at his captured bride with a soft smile. "I know more than you know."

* * *

Ugh. This chapter took forever to write up, I did lots of changes and stuff to hopefully make It a good chapter. The next chapter might start off confusingly, but I think you guys will figure it out. Also, I might be bending the rules in the book a bit in the next chapter, so I hope you guys will forgive me! Anyways, Thanks for all your support and reviews! Please continue to read my story:) 


	8. Chapter 8 A Stretch

Marak led Clare down the hallways inside the tall stone castle. Clare was feeling multiple emotions at that point; sadness, nervousness, embarrassment, anger and of course fatigue from her first glance of walking through Maraks strange kingdom. She was after all, still in a nightgown. Walking barefoot across the cold floors, she glanced around at her new home with disappointment; she could have expected more warmth and color from a castle.

"In here." Marak opened the door to a small room with stone furniture. Inside, Clare noticed there were no windows, no food and sadly no bed. Clare walked inside with eyes dark and heavy with fatigue. In the center of the room was a stone table with a large bowl, four golden bracelets and a golden goblet sitting on top. Sitting on the firm stone chair, Clare yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't castles have beds?" spoke Clare tiredly. "Cant I get some sleep before you show me what comes up next?"

"Not yet Miss Clare." Marak smiled as he picked up the bracelets. One by one, Marak looped Clare's hands and feet through them. After being put on, Clare watched in amazement as they shrunk perfectly around her wrists and ankles. Was this like the "giving of the rings"? Clare wondered to herself. Slowly, Marak started to pour the bowls strange liquid into the goblet.

Clare gazed at what Marak was doing with curiosity. "Is that something to help me stay awake?" she yawned again.

"Not exactly." Marak lifted the goblet and walked slowly around the table. Reaching out, Marak offered the goblet to Clare "Its something for the ceremony."

Clare however, quickly pushed the goblet away and freaked. "Wait a darn minute!" she yelped with energy. "What ceremony?! And don't you dare not tell me anything!"

Marak sighed and sat the goblet down. "Alright Miss Clare, the ceremony is a testing of the kings wife before she can be officially called "the kings wife."While the procedure has changed slightly over the years, many of the steps remain the same. At the end, we would officially be married." he grinned.

Before Clare could react, Marak placed his finger in the goblets liquid and flicked Clare's lips. She jumped in response and wiped her mouth of the substance quickly.

"What did you do?" Clare said, or, meant to. All that came out of her mouth was: "Eah."

Panicking, Clare frantically tried to say something, anything at that point. When she tried to scream, her voice couldn't be heard.

Marak smiled at Clare's struggle with great satisfaction. "I love this stuff." he chuckled. "Once the liquid touches your lips, you instantly loose your voice. I should keep this for future purposes." his golden eyes flashed brightly with ideas.

Clare looked at him with an angry look, and then continued her efforts on making even the smallest noise. However, no matter how hard she tried, her voice refused to answer.

"That wont help Miss Clare," Marak spoke as he made his way to the door. "You wont be able to talk till I give you the antidote. And if you knew spells, which you don't, you won't be able to cast them now. That's the real purpose of the drink."

Clare looked at him with shock. All ideas faded away at that point. Marak waved goodbye and closed the door, leaving Clare all alone in the room. Dashing towards the door, she hoped it wasn't locked. After rattling the large handle a few times, Clare started to pound frantically on the door with her fists.

"Its locked. You cant get out, please don't hurt yourself before the ceremony." he spoke softly as his footsteps faded further and away.

Clare continued to slam her fists into the door until she collapsed to the floor without hope. She was caught, trapped, and now going to be the king's wife by force. She tried screaming again, but nothing came out. With thoughts of sadness and questions, she sat on the floor for a few minutes. Soon though, Clare stood back up and tried to knock it down with her body. Something told her that it was useless, but Clare didn't want to give up just yet. Unlock you dumb door! Clare cursed in her mind. Her body struck the door, and suddenly, it opened. Stumbling out into the hallway with surprise, she was almost thankful her voice was gone. No-one was in the hallway, it was all quiet except for the sound of the burning torches. Clare slowly and quietly stood on her feet, trying as much as possible to not make any noise. Walking silently around a corner, she felt chance on her side as her adrenaline started to run through her veins. Using her memory, Clare started to look for a window she saw on her way to the room. Barely dodging guards or servants, and quietly sneaking around every corner, eventually she found the window. Outside, Clare noticed it was getting dark, and strangely many of the goblin people were off the streets. Gazing out the window, Clare realized there was a tall tree below. She was unsure about jumping at first, but when she heard panicky voices and fast moving footsteps, she took the chance. Clare slipped out of the window, closed it quietly behind her, and jumped into the tree below. The tree was thankfully much softer bristled than the trees by Hollow Lake, but thinking of them made her very homesick. But soon she quickly returned attention to the situation at hand. If Clare could somehow make her way to the large door, maybe she could still escape back to the human world! Taking her time, she made her way down the tree and slipped away into the quiet town. Lights were burning inside buildings and homes, but strangely, no-one was around. Clare walked around the town until she heard the clanking of metal, which was the sound of the guards. Trying to hide, Clare ducked into a nearby tall building with only a faint light inside.

The building actually was a library, and several aisles held many sized books and scrolls. A tall ceiling rose high above everything, and it was the largest library Clare had ever seen.

"You're an elf aren't yew?" Clare heard a voice next to her.

Turning, she saw a goblin woman with light greenish skin, and had wispy white long hair, and short white tusks curled out of the corners of her mouth. Like Marak, her ears were long and pointed upward. She sat behind the large brown desk and was holding a sewing needle and fabric. Clare hesitantly nodded her head at the woman, and hated to say she was an elf. The goblin woman's face lit up and she cheered.

"I thought sew!" she smiled widely. "But why are yew not at the ceremony? I heard the king finally stole a bride, and that she had elf blood in er!"

Clare felt the back of her head start to sweat, she started thinking of excuses, but how could she say them? Clare shortly pointed to her throat and tried speaking again. "Aah."

The goblin looked at her strangely for a moment, but then stood out of her chair with enthusiasm. "Oh? Sore throat?" she asked confusedly.

Clare nodded quickly, and smiled nervously back at the goblin woman. If luck was still with her, she might be able to dispel the drinks effects. The goblin woman motioned for her to follow, and Clare noticed her interesting dress. Wearing clothes similar to a renaissance period, the goblin woman looked high and low wearing a black corset, a long sleeved white shirt and long pink skirt. Clare didn't admire her choice in skirt color, but was very interested in the corset she wore. Eventually, the goblin women pulled out a book with a golden snake on its cover. Even though the book cover was old, when the woman opened it, the pages seemed in great condition. Turning page after page, the goblin woman eventually reached what she was searching for.

"Ah! Here we go!" she smiled at Clare. "Stand there for a moment!"

Muttering unknown words, Clare watched and hoped that her goblin friend would fix her lost voice. Suddenly, a feeling of complete stiffness came over Clare's body, and she fell back onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. Finding she was unable to move, she looked at the librarian with surprised eyes. The goblin woman looked over Clare with a smile.

"Ah hah!" she smiled. "I thought sew! Yew cant fool me kings wife!"The librarian cheered in accomplishment.

Clare looked at her with amazement, how did she know? And what magic did the woman use on her?

"Now I suppose you're wondering how I figured yew out eh? Well, goblins and elves don't walk around in nightgowns! While it's quite rare to see a goblin walking around in one, it's a definite never for elves. And truthfully, it's quite rare to see anyone in such a bland color around here." She grinned. "Thank goodness this old teaching book still works! This spell works similar to the kings wife charm, but it doesn't last tew long, and can be dispelled in many ways." she said placing the book back on the shelf. "I just hope it will hold long enough for the guards to arrive."

A minute or two later, the doors to the library opened. By that time, Clare was able to move her head slowly, and she saw big metal boots walking her way. The guards had come for her. One of the guards, which looked more like the librarian woman, lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the door.

"See yew later!" The librarian waved goodbye cheerfully before the doors slammed shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the castle, Clare was being swarmed by goblin women. One was scrubbing her head so hard Clare swore her scalp was bleeding, another was trimming her toenails, and another was putting perfume and strong scented lotions on her. Clare finally felt what it was like to be a bride, lots of woman giggling and paying so much attention to her, she wondered how past brides could go through it. After she was washed, Clare was quickly dried with hundreds of towels before a slip was slipped on her. Her hair was being twisted and curled as high as her short hair could handle. All this action was causing Clare to be sleepy, but soon after, a familiar face walked into the room: Agetha. She smiled widely, and from what Clare could tell, she had not changed a bit from their last meeting.

Clare tried to speak to her old friend, but with her voice still gone, she only could smile widely.

"Hello Clare, did you miss me that much?" Agetha chuckled.

Clare hooked Aretha's arm and walked in place slowly, trying to imitate her going down a wedding aisle. Since her father wasn't with her, she wanted someone she knew to do his job for her.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Agetha questioned Clare with confusion. "Oh dear, there will be no aisle."

Clare blinked; this was a wedding ceremony wasn't it? She wondered in her head.

"This isn't a human wedding after all dear." She said as she sat down next to Clare, giggling with delight. Feeling a dagger stab her heart, Clare unfortunately had to agree with Agetha, she wasn't going to be marrying anything close to being human.

Agetha pulled out two jars from her pockets and started what seemed like finger painting on her arms with one cream. Then she would shortly dab in other places with the other cream where the first cream would turn gold. During these procedures, the goblin woman cheered every time a mark turned gold. Clare finally figured near the end that this was one of the tests for the king's wife, and unfortunately for her, she was passing them all. After that was finished, the goblin woman jumped back onto Clare and started adding finishing touches before helping Clare with the gown. The gown was something she could definitely imagine in a fairytale. It was a shoulder less golden embroidered top with pearls hanging all over the place. The skirt looked like several baby blue silk handkerchiefs all sown together with small amounts of pearls scattered all over it. The "handkerchiefs" cascaded down to her feet like a waterfall. Clare was a little uncomfortable with the shoulder less part, but she really had no choice. The last thing the goblin women did was give Clare some half inch golden heeled shoes. After Clare's ensemble was over, the doors to the room opened, and two large guards entered. The goblin women moved aside as the two guards approached Clare holding shackles. In fear, she started to back away, wondering why those were needed for a wedding ceremony.

Agetha giggled, and tried to comfort her scared friend. "Don't worry; it's just another part of the ceremony. Just relax, that will help you through it all. "

Clare stopped, and watched nervously as the shackles magically became hooked to her bracelets and anklets. The guards started to head out of the room with her when Agetha stopped them for a moment.

"Oh Clare." Agetha smiled.

Clare gazed with a nervous look down at her short friend.

"After this, you will be married, but being married to a goblin is better than what it seems. Don't let anything bring you down. All kings' wives were sad at first, but as they all did, you will get used to it." Agetha smiled. " Now, go on now dear." she patted Clare's back cheerfully.

Clare smiled and hugged Agetha before taking a breath and stepping out of the room with her heart heavy with nervousness.

Hello everyone! Been a while hasn't it? I would like to say something important…IM SORRY IF I MESSED UP A RULE OR TWO FOR THE CEREMONY IN THE BOOK! Like I said I a previous chapter, I do not own the book, and after all, this IS a fanfic. Besides the error or slight bend, I think people will like what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Thanks for continuing to read! Please review when you can!


	9. Chapter 9 Hanging On

It was her time. Clare thought as she strode down the hallway. The two guards were quiet, tall, and not even daring to look at Clare. When she gazed at them, she noticed they weren't looking because they weren't allowed to, but because they were afraid. Curious, she was about to ask why they were afraid, but quickly remembered she couldn't speak. Clare couldn't wait for this "ceremony" to be over; she couldn't wait to speak and get some hard deserved sleep. Eventually, Clare and her two guards approached a very large door. The guards opened it with a push of their hands, and it revealed a large dome-like building. While a stone platform and table stood in the center, seats were positioned all around and at a level where everyone could see down below. It was like a stadium, thought Clare as she walked inside with amazement.

Marak stood strongly on the stone platform, wearing cropped black pants, chocolate leather shoes, a long sleeved white shirt, a black vest and of course, a navy blue cloak with silver symbols trailing the edges of the fabric. His hair was tied back in the high ponytail again, and surprisingly, didn't wear his usual smile on his face; it looked more serious than Clare has ever seen him be. The place was filled to the roof with people, or goblins and elves. She was shocked to see how many lived in the large kingdom. The guards led her quietly to an area that was written in golden sand. Clare walked over it without realizing until afterwards that it was a test. The people cheered loudly; she passed.

She walked a few more steps forward, and she was in front of the platform, Marak stood calmly in front of it, but had no emotion on his face. As the two guards lifted her bracelets and anklets into other shackles, Clare assumed that he wasn't allowed to talk to her. In an instant, Clare realized she was trapped in place, and couldn't even bend her elbows or knees. She started to try and struggle when Clare noticed Marak approach her with a knife in his hand. Panicking, Clare tried to move backward, but the wards placed on her were too strong. Marak held out his left hand and started to open Clare's closed fists with his claw-like fingers. Once they opened however, Clare noticed she couldn't close them. She started to try and even use her body to break free, but by then, Marak sliced her palms. Clare felt her throat croak as she tried to scream in pain, and when she looked over at her hands, she almost passed out. The pain hurt very badly, and in some way, Clare was glad the shackles held her in place. Marak grabbed a bowl on the stone table and allowed her blood to collect inside it. Silently, he placed the bowl on the ground, and cut his own hand where Clare almost gagged at its color: a dark, inky brown color. Marak dripped his own blood into the same one as Clare's, where is magically started to swirl and smoke. Silver smoke floated highly into the air, and it sparkled like pixy dust. Amazed by its color for a moment, Clare looked back at the bowl and noticed it turned a pink cream.

Marak quickly unlatched her hands and legs before diving them into another nearby bowl. The contents in that separate bowl made her wounds burn like fire, Clare felt her eyes water up as the pain surged through her body. Just as quickly did he dove them, Marak took them out where Clare noticed her cuts had stopped bleeding. Marak wiped the pink cream onto her cuts before looking at them with interest. The cream made her hands feel better. Her arms were shaking, and her legs wobbled; Clare by that time, was struggling with all her energy to stay awake through the ceremony. Marak stood and yelled something out into the silent audience. They cheered loudly as Clare hoped that there wasn't much more left to be done. Marak hoisted the tired Clare up and once again shackled her in place.

Marak turned from Clare, showing a slight grin, and walked back to the table. Turning around, Marak showed to be holding a giant gold sword. Clare felt her heart start to beat faster, and started thinking if she was going to die. Raising the sword high, Marak swung quickly at Clare. Clare turned away, and quickly noticed nothing had happened to her. She turned her blonde head to see a golden snake an inch from her face. Although Clare didn't mind snakes, having one that close to her made her nervous. The snake wound itself around her wrists, arms, and waist; where Clare almost started laughing because she was ticklish. Afterwards, it quickly started winding itself around her neck, over and over again. Clare started to feel dizzy at this point. Thinking she was going to die by strangulation, she started to cry until she noticed it disappear out of thin air. Confused, Clare tried looking down at herself when suddenly the crowd broke out into happiness. They were louder than all the times before, and Clare finally felt reassured; the ceremony was over.

* * *

Another chapter complete! (Maybe a little shorter than I expected!) I know this ceremony didn't cover everything, but like Marak said in the last chapter: "While the procedure has changed slightly over the years, many of the steps remain the same." Please don't shoot me! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10 The Nightly Glow

"The ceremony is over. The ceremony is over." Clare kept telling herself. However she still felt nervous and weak no matter how many times she kept telling herself. Marak was there to help her down the stone hallways. With each step shaking, if he wasn't there it was most likely that Clare would fall over; and it wasn't helping that she was wearing heels too. Besides the feelings of weakness, Clare topped off the day with a throbbing headache. Marak returned Clare to the old room, it was just as she left it, and thankfully there was not anyone else there. Gently the goblin king sat Clare onto the stone bench and started to mix something with the other goblets on the table. The pain was almost overwhelming; she moved a hand to touch her forehead. Why was the pain occurring now? She wondered. When Marak finished, he moved the goblet to Clare who turned away.

"Now, now, don't be feisty Miss Clare, this will return your voice." Spoke Marak.

Clare looked at him hesitantly before taking a small sip out of the goblet. She started to cough after swallowing the strange concoction down her tight throat.

"You call that a ceremony?!" Clare shouted angrily. "I thought there would be at least something human about it!"

Marak grinned and twirled a bit of her blonde hair with one of his fingers.

"There was; don't you realize how pretty you look? All brides, even goblin ones, are dressed up."

Clare quickly blushed and turned her head away; knowing at any moment he was going to burst out laughing. But after a small pause, she realized he was serious. Marak noticed her hand on her forehead and turned Clare so he could get a better look.

"Head hurt?" Marak asked.

Nodding silently, Clare moved her hand away. Marak looked at it for a moment with a serious face.

"Whats wrong?" Clare asked nervously.

Marak didn't reply, but suddenly kissed her forehead. Clare reacted again by blushing and turned her head away.

"What are you doing?" Clare stuttered.

Marak giggled but stopped quickly.

"Don't worry Miss Clare, its nothing serious. You're just reacting with the door spell." He smiled. "That's why your head hurts."

Clare gave a confused look before realizing what it meant. Now it was official that she was stuck behind those doors forever. Sadly she gazed her blue eyes at the stone floor.

"So I'm stuck here now huh?" she said gloomily.

Marak smiled and sat next to her on the bench.

"Yes." He spoke kindly.

His answer made Clare's heart get heavier, and focused hard on not crying. She was there now; nothing could or can be done about that. Crying would not help her situation, she would have to get strong and make do with the new life she has. Marak lifted her healed hand and gazed at the cut with curiosity.

"Hm.." the goblin king said darkly. "That doesn't look good."

Clare drew her attension back to Marak. "What is it?"

Marak pointed to the long cut on her hand, where Clare instantly felt woozy remembering how the cut got there.

"The cut done during the ceremony shows the future path of the royal couple." He spoke. "And this cut goes right across the love line and the lifeline." Marak gestured with one of his fingers.

"Which means what?" Clare gazed confusedly.

"Something, or someone dear to you is going to be effected deeply. And…something is going to happen to me." Marak said out of a pause.

Clare looked at him surprised. How could anything happen to someone magical and strong like Marak? She wondered. After Marak started to look a little worried, Clare tried to change the subject.

"Um, Marak?" Clare spoke. ""What was that pretty silver smoke that appeared during the ceremony?"

Marak looked at her, and then chuckled. "The smoke was a blood similarity. We both have the same similarity; the _elf_ blood similarity."

"What?" Clare looked at him angrily with bags under her eyes. It wasn't long before she would desperately needed sleep.

"We'll discuss this later, come on, I have one more thing to show you." Marak stood and helped Clare stand up. Her feet ached, the heels felt like they were burning, which made Clare slow down.

"I cant walk any further." Clare said with a very tired voice. "I need..sleep."

Marak looked at her and then helped her sit down on the floor. Smoothly he lifted her long dress and grabbed one of her legs. Slowly he unlatched both of her heels and then lifted them off. Instantly Clare felt relief for her feet. Helping her back up, Marak and Clare continued on down the hallway.

"Marak, can't I just get some sleep?" she yawned loudly.

"We're almost done Miss Clare." Marak said gently as he helped her out onto a balcony.

It was nightfall now; the lights of the vast goblin city glowed brightly. Marak pointed at the sky,or what was the sky. Clare looked at it with amazement, and realized it was Hollow Lake. The color was almost like the earring still attached to her ear. The colors kept changing from blue to purple; from purple to pink and proceeded through all the colors of the rainbow.

"it has been tradition for some time now that the kings wife see this on the same day as her ceremony." Marak smiled.

After gazing at such a view, Clare coul'nt stop herself from smiling. Suddenly, Marak let out a cheer, which made Clare jump.

"You smiled!" The goblin king grinned excitedly at Clare.

The royal couple talked for a few more minutes before Marak carried the sleepy Clare to bed.

Ta Da! I'm back:D Sorry for taking so long to update the story, but lots of things have been happening during the summer. I hope you like the chapter:)

She couldn't get over the fact thatshe was married.


	11. Chapter 11 The Morning Giggles

It wasn't hard for Clare to sleep that night. Staying up for such a long time and going through the ceremony was tough and tiring. As soon as she hit the bed, Clare was out like a light, and was so tired she didn't even dream. However that was short lived. Marak woke her up the next morning, or at least tried.

"Its time to get up Miss Clare." Marak yawned and poked her spine.

Clare figited, but tossed back to sleep.

"The nights are shorter here Miss Clare, its something you'll have to get used to." Marak spoke a little annoyed before yanking off all the covers.

Clare, in her long nightgown patted around for the covers but they weren't there. She grumbled and sat up sleepily on the edge of the bed.

"Why do I have to get up today?" she yawned loudly. "Cant everything wait for the king's wife to get some beauty sleep first?"

Marak slipped on a white sleeveless shirt out of a wall closet. There was two large holes for his hawk wings to fit through. "No, does anyone wait for the sun, who sleeps at night to rise?" he spoke calmly.

Clare stood up and stretched her arms and looked at Marak with curiosity. "You alright Marak?" she asked. "You should be somewhat happy now that I'm here, and we are..um..well.." Clare stuttered. She couldn't even think the word "married" without getting a strange feeling in her chest. "Did you not sleep last night?"

Marak turned and looked at her with his golden eyes. "I couldn't get my revenge on those two." He spoke in a serious tone before smiling. "And so you know, goblins are very famous for taking out revenges." The goblin king grinned with an evil smile.

"I'm sure you are." Sighed Clare.

"I will get them however Miss Clare. I won't let them get away with what they did to you." Marak said as he moved to a mirror on the wall, where he started tying his hair up.

Clare looked at Marak surprised, but walked over to the mirror, where she saw her reflection; and screamed.

"EEEEEK!!!" screamed Clare.

Marak winced at her loud scream and looked down annoyed. "Geez, what's wrong now?"

Clare was staring at the glittering golden snake tattoo wrapped around her neck. "What is this?!" she exclaimed and showed Marak. "Will this come off? I don't want a tattoo of a snake around my neck!"

"Oh is that why you screamed?" Marak smiled. "It'll come off…when you die that is."

Clare jaw dropped. She was going to have the tattoo of a golden snake for the rest of her life? Things just couldn't get any worse could it? "WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Ouch." Marak groaned. "Try not to be so loud this early in the morning.."

Clare, bewildered, completely ignored Marak's comment. "What do you mean this wont come off till I die? What is this for?!"

"That's the queen's charm, the best defensive spell there is." Marak spoke as he walked into a nearby walk in closet. "It will protect you from anything that tries to hurt you."

Clare looked down at the tattoo and touched it hesitantly.

"And will even protect you from yourself if needed." Marak chuckled as he exited the closet wearing a shining silver cloak with red lining that was attached on the right side of his shoulders. It hung down and covered the view of his front and was split on the sides for his arms to go through, although he had the choice of hiding his arms underneath the cloak.

"That's a really large cloak!" Clare turned her attension to Marak. "Does it have sleeves?" Clare stared.

"Of course it does." Marak smiled and moved his arm upward.

Clare sighed. "You really like cloaks don't you?"

Marak grinned and went into the walk-in closet again. "Now, since this is your first day as the goblin _queen_.." Marak paused. Clare groaned, and of course he responded with laughter. "We should wear something matching don't you agree?...Ah this one!"

When Marak exited the closet, in his arms was a dress that was similar to what she wore yesterday. The only major difference was that instead of blue and gold, it was baby pink colored satin and was embroidered with silver everywhere. And the pearls were replaced with sparkling diamonds.

Clare gasped at the dress and took a step back. "You want me to wear that? Something so…pink?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the only reason you don't like it?" Marak chuckled. "It was my mother's favorite dress." He smiled softly.

You just had to say that didn't you? Clare thought in her mind as she took the dress into the bathroom and dressed herself. She could barely get the poofy dress on, but when she did, she exited the bathroom with her face as red as a lobster.

"Why do queens have to wear such poofy dresses?" Clare sighed as she started combing her hair.

Marak smiled, and helped retie the back of her dress as she brushed her fair hair. "Could you imagine a queen wearing a simple dress?" he asked.

Clare shook her head; it was hard to think that a queen would wear anything so simple. Then it hit Clare. She looked down at the dress and turned to Marak. "Were you telling the truth about this being your mother's favorite dress?"

Marak looked down at Clare with his golden eyes, before smiling widely. "Of course not." He grinned.

Clare pouted. "What about when you said that goblins never lie?" she stared back at him.

Marak flapped his cloak off and started to brush dust off his wings off with a featherduster. "Au contraire, Miss Clare. We never lie about _important_ things." He smiled. "And I was just joking, but I didn't think you were this naive." He chuckled.

Clare growled. "Well, I'm certainly not wearing this, I'm going to pick out something I _want_ to wear." she said as she took steps to the closet.

Marak stopped Clare, and turned her to face him. "Please?" he said with almost puppy like eyes.

Clare stared; the look on his face seemed to look very strange for a goblin to make. She already had the dress on, why should she bother trying to take it off and find another to put on? It was just a color. She never really liked the color; however it was extremely popular when she lived in the city. Clare sighed and shrugged. "Alright, but tomorrow I get to choose the dress!" she growled.

Marak laughed. "Alright Miss Clare."

"Stop calling me that geez." Clare sighed as she put on Greg's earring.

Marak looked at her with a childish face. "Stop calling you what?" he grinned.

"_Miss_ Clare, I mean we are ma….there isn't a reason to call me that anymore." Clare said. "You called me Clare when we hardly knew each other, couldn't you do the same?"

"Well, first off, I knew you very well." Marak said while pointing one of his clawed fingers into the air. "Second, I've called you Miss Clare for so long I don't think I could get used to calling you…oh ho! I almost got tricked!" he chuckled.

Clare stared, Marak was such a strange person; or goblin. "How did you know me very well? I never knew you existed, could you have been stalking me back in the city too?" Clare snorted.

Marak glared. Clare grinned with satisfaction. She was starting to get the hang of things after all.

Hello everyone! Another chapter finished. I liked how this chapter ended with Clare starting to get even Marak annoyed. :) Its not a long as the other chapters, but I hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12 First Day

After Clare and Marak were fully dressed, they started walking down one of the hallways towards the dining room for some breakfast. Thankfully before they left, Clare managed to find some glittering flats deep within the closet. Her feet were somewhat sore from the previous night, but now that she was wearing flats, her feet started to feel better.

"Its kind of strange for a woman to not be accustomed to walking in heels this day isn't it?" Marak teased as he adjusted one of his shoulders.

"Oh quiet you." Glared Clare. "Let's see you walk in some and maybe I'll agree with you for once." She said with a growl.

"Touchy! Touchy!" the goblin king chuckled. "I hope you wont be in that mood the whole day Miss Clare."

"Why? Is there a reason?" Asked Clare. "And don't call me _Miss_ Clare!" she snapped.

"Well, should I tell you? Or should I keep it a surprise?" Marak smiled at Clare. "I really enjoy surprises, don't you Miss Clare?"

"Not surprises done by you." Said Clare.

"Well that's a shame." Marak smiled as his golden eyes looked at her. Clare knew that smile. The smile pretty much said: "I know something you don't know." For some weird reason that irritated her. The two eventually came to a very large door; two armored goblins were guarding the sides quietly. Marak stretched his hand to the doorknob, and then turned to Clare.

"The reason Miss Clare," Marak spoke as he turned the doorknob. "I have a visitor who I'm sure you've been worried about."

Clare looked at him for a moment. Who was Marak talking about? Who was she worrying about? After thinking for a moment, the image of Howard popped into her mind. "Howard?!" Clare asked with excitement. "He's here? Oh, open the door Marak!"

Marak smiled, and opened the door. Clare dashed inside.

Looking around, she noticed a short person across the room wearing a forest green vest, a long sleeved white shirt and black slacks.

"Howard?" asked Clare happily.

The person, hearing her voice, turned around and smiled at Clare. "Good morning Miss Clare." Spoke Greg. "Did you sleep well?" he asked with a soft smile.

Clare blinked, she had been tricked again. "MARAK!!!!!!" she shouted with fire in her eyes.

Marak wasn't listening, but laughing loudly as usual. If he wasn't leaning on the door, he would have surely fallen down. Hugging his side with one arm while the other leaned on the door, the goblin king eventually stopped laughing.

"What is so funny your highness?" asked a confused Greg. "Do I look strange today?" the elf boy said as he took a look at his clothes.

Clare turned her attention back to Greg, and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Greg." Said Clare grumbling with rage. As she walked past Greg to one of the dining room chairs, she suddenly felt her heart become warm. It felt calm, happy and cheery; like her heart knew something about Greg that she didn't. Clare stopped in her tracks and looked at Greg with her blue eyes. What was going on? She wondered. Shortly however, Greg noticed her looking at him.

"Whats wrong Miss Clare?" he asked with a worried look.

Clare quickly realized what she was doing and shook her head quickly. "Oh,no. Nothings wrong, I'm just spacing out I guess." She smiled and turned to her chair.

"Let me help you into your chair." Greg offered kindly. "I assume it's hard to get into anything with you wearing such a large dress." He spoke as he pulled back the chair.

"Thanks." Replied Clare. Greg was so polite, for being much younger than her; he was very polite for his age!

As Greg helped Clare into her chair, across the room Marak was staring at the two with soft eyes. A slight smile escaped on his face, as he slowly made his way over.

When Marak was near, Clare glared. "You should seriously take lessons from Greg here Marak." Said Clare. "I bet you that you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Why are you so angry? It was just a harmless joke, Miss Clare." The goblin king grinned widely.

"You know I've been worried about Howard ever since we left…Hollow Lake." Clare said suddenly feeling lumps in her throat. "And yet...you just continue to torment me with tricks!" she said as bowls of soup were being set on the table by some small winged goblins. They looked like stumpy, round gremlins that had ratty bat wings. The goblins Clare knew could look worse than this.

"Well, to hopefully make you feel better Miss Clare, Howard _will_ be coming today." Marak smiled as he politely sipped some soup from a silver spoon.

Clare looked at him with doubt. "I don't believe you." She pouted.

"Like I said Miss Clare, _goblins never lie._" He said waving his spoon in the air.

Clare stared at him for a moment. "Really?" asked Clare with uncertainty.

"I promise." Marak smiled. "But he will only be here for dinner." the goblin king said and took another sip of soup.

Clare smiled, she was happy he was coming after all. She had so many questions to ask him; how were things going with Cynthia? Was she worried about David? Did she know about David? The list of questions went on forever in Clare's head.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to move much slowly since Clare was impatient waiting for dinner time. Marak had constant meetings with other goblin officials, which she seemed to dislike greatly due to the constant strange looks she would get from them. One of the goblin officials Clare managed to make friends with was named something too long for her to remember, so she just called him Moss. He was apparently one of the few goblins in the city that could speak English. Moss was a goblin that resembled Marak, except his skin was the color of chocolate, his hair, scraggly and messy, was the color of well, moss. His hair went down his face, down to his legs, and seemed to be mossy all over his body. He had a particular feature that Clare found amazing, his eyes were a beautiful jade color, and was the most human thing she found about him. He was very kind, and even caught some jealous looks from Marak when she talked to him. But this was short lived. Eventually Moss left, and Clare was left to twiddle her thumbs; or was until Greg offered to take her around the castle grounds.

Clare let out a deep sigh. "Thanks Greg, I felt like I've been sitting there for hours."

Greg smiled. "It's only because you don't know the language yet Miss Clare."

"Oh don't you start now!" Clare sighed again.

Greg blinked. "Start what Miss Clare?"

"Don't call me _Miss_ Clare like Marak does!" she pointed cheerfully at Greg. "He's a bad influence! Call me Clare!" Clare smiled.

"But you're the king's wife." Greg replied. "It would be rude of me not to address you as so!"

Clare admired his politeness, but she wanted at least someone not to call her Miss Clare besides Howard. "But remember! As being the king's wife, you should listen to what she says and obey her orders!" Clare said.

Greg looked at her and sighed. He couldn't think what to say to counter her move. "You got me. Alright, Clare." Greg said.

"That's better!" Clare smiled and scruffled his hair with her right hand.

Greg looked at her surprised with what she was doing. Clare noticed the look on his face and quickly stopped what she was doing. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she stuttered. "I don't know what came over me..." Clare looked at her hand, curious why she was so casual with Greg.

"Clare..." Greg spoke suddenly.

Looking at the elf, she gazed at him with confused blue eyes. Greg seemed worried; his face was looking off to the side; like he was unsure about something.

"What's wrong Greg?" Clare asked with concern.

Greg looked back at Clare; his green eyes seemed familiar to her. Where has she seen those eyes before?

"I…" Greg stuttered. "We..."

Before Greg could finish, something grabbed Clare around her waist.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Clare screamed with surprise. Her heart felt like it had jumped right out of her body.

Not even turning around, Clare knew who it was. Marak. The goblin king let out a loud series of laughs. Didn't Marak have better things to do than give me heart attacks? Clare thought to herself.

"If only I could have seen your face!" he managed to say in a breath.

"Why you!!!!" Clare said fuming, ready to smack the childish goblin king across the face.

"Dinner is ready." Marak said knowing that his words would calm her down.

Clare quickly dashed off towards the dining room, leaving Marak and Greg alone.

"Greg." Marak spoke with surprisingly a serious tone n his voice.

"Yes your highness?" Greg asked.

Brushing his fire red hair out of his face, Marak looked at his friend. He pondered through his thoughts, thinking of what to do next.

"What is it?" Greg asked nervously.

Letting out a sigh, Marak placed a hand on Greg's head. "I don't mind you being friends with her Greg," started the goblin king. "But don't tell her what I know you were going to say."

Greg gasped. "But...why?" he asked.

"It's not the time to reveal your secret yet." Marak said lifting his hand. "But maybe sometime soon you can." He said with a smirk.

Slowly, Greg nodded his blonde head. "Alright." He said sadly.

Marak slapped the back of Greg cheerfully. "You know, for an elf, you're pretty mature!" he chuckled.

Greg slightly blushed as the two strange friends headed off to the dining room to catch up after Clare.

* * *

Another chapter completed. I hope you guys don't mind this chapter, I'm pretty unsure about it, but I think it will do fine for the rest of the story. :) 


End file.
